Unknown
by Deafstroke
Summary: For five years, the world believed Oliver Queen died on the Gambit, but that wasn't true. What if Oliver chose not to come back to his regular life? Instead, he comes back as someone else, something else.
1. Home

**Home  
**

_Lian Yu-2012_

For five years, the world believed that the billionaire playboy, Oliver Queen and his father, Robert Queen all died on the Gambit, as well as Sara Lance. Little do they know, Oliver and his father survived, until his father took his own life for his son to live.

During his fifth year away from home, Oliver Queen was standing on the shore of an island, looking out at the waters. He had a full grown out beard, as well as hair reaching his shoulders and maybe past them. He was sitting on top of a rock, when he heard foot steps approaching him.

"Ready to go?" The female asked, as an African-American woman stood at his side.

"Yeah." Oliver answered, nodding his head.

"I'm surprised, I thought you'd want to see your family, but instead you want to hide the fact that you're alive?" She questioned the young man.

"Amanda, I don't want them to be disappointed that the man they meet, isn't the same one they knew five years ago. I've changed since then and you know that. I'm a monster now." Oliver expressed, still continuing to look off into the distance.

"What are you going to do when you get back?" Amanda asks him.

"I'm going to do what my father asked; Right his wrongs." Oliver answered, then looking up at her.

* * *

_Starling City_

With her help, and the help of a secret organization operating out of Star City, A.R.G.U.S, Oliver was sent back home. He rode in the back of an A.R.G.U.S truck, with a large case by his side, with a small book in his hand.

He flicked through each page, which contained lists of several names. These were the names of the people that have poisoned the city and it was his job to make sure they all paid the price for what they've done.

The truck arrived to its destination and Oliver stepped out of the back, carrying the case and a duffel bag, with the book in his pocket. He was wearing a grey hoodie, with the hood over his head to hide his identity from the people walking the streets.

Oliver stood there, staring at the abandoned old building. Queen Industrial Inc.

"If you need any help with changing up the place, I can have my men assist you." Amanda had offered him.

"It's okay, I've got it from here. Thank you, Amanda." Oliver said before she and her men returned to the truck and drove off.

Oliver made his way through the gates before walking into the Queen Industrial factory, which hadn't been used for years. Nobody was ever going to come back or suspect someone using the factor as their new base of operations.

As soon as he arrived, he quickly added new additions and made a large hole in the floor. He dropped down onto the bottom floor and looked around, grinning. In a few hours, it was going to be complete.

* * *

Oliver had sat at the table, opening up the book filled with names. He also had the news being played on a small monitor, two photos were displayed, Adam Hunt's and Laurel Lance's, which caught Oliver's attention. Then he looked back at the book and spotted Adam Hunt's name written.

"You may have been able to bully, bribe and kill anyone who's gotten in your way." Oliver said, looking at his name before his eyes glanced at the wooden case on the table, which was open. "But you haven't met me, yet."

He closed the book and got up from his chair, walking over to the case. Oliver looked inside before reaching, pulling out an emerald green hood.


	2. The Man in the Hood

**TheHoodedAssassin:** Thank you for the kind review! And yes, it felt like the finale of S7 was lacking. The only thing I liked the most out of the entire episode was the Monitor showing up, to be honest.

* * *

**The Man in the Hood****  
**

_Starling City-2012_

It was a bright and early morning in Starling City, as it always usually is. The city's the home to thousands of people, including the Queen Family full of billionaires. Five years ago, Robert Queen took his son, Oliver, with him on his yacht boat but, sadly, the boat sank during a storm. The world was led to believe that the father and son never made it, leaving the family devastated.

Walking down the street with a group of friends was Oliver's younger sister, Thea. The group must've came back from shopping, as they were all carrying bags with them.

"Thea, you going to that party tonight?" One of her friends asked.

"What party?" Thea questioned.

"Did you forget? Tommy's birthday party, everyone's going to be there." The other friend answered.

"Oh, of course I'm going!" Thea answered, laughing.

On the other side of the street, sitting at a bench was Oliver wearing a grey hoodie. It's been years since he's seen his sister, but due to the circumstances he's in and the mission, he can't let her know he's alive. How would she react, knowing that her brother had been alive this entire time?

There was a car, one of her friends', parked by the curb and before she could get in, Oliver noticed a van swing around the corner. Three masked men, dressed in all black and armed, hopped out of the car.

"Hey!" A random man yelled, walking through a back door before getting gunned down in front of them.

They didn't go after Thea's friends but they went after her, using a tranquilizer to sedate her. Oliver quickly got up from the bench and started running across the street, hopping over cars while they put her inside the van.

Oliver had charged at the man who closed the vans door, knocking the gun out of his hand and engaging in a fist fight. With five years worth of training, Oliver quickly put him down, but the van began to drive off.

He watched as the van was almost in the distance and looked around, spotting a bike on the sidewalk.

* * *

_Abandoned Warehouse_

Thea woke up in some empty warehouse, sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair. Her vision was pretty blurry, as she looked around and saw figures surrounding her. One of them had her shopping bags and emptied it out, as shoes, pants, etc landed on the dirty ground.

"Pl-please, just.. just let me go!" Thea cried, as the masked men looked at her.

"Not until you tell us where all the Queens' money is," One of them said, taunting her with a taser.

"I don't know where the money is!" Thea replied.

"Don't lie to me, Thea Queen! You wanna know what happens to liars?" The masked men said.

Suddenly, one of the masked men dropped on the ground with a loud thud. Laying next to him was a bloodied rock, which came from the direction outside. The other masked man went to go check, having his gun by his side, just in case.

From out of nowhere, he was yanked to the side and beaten by Oliver in the grey hoodie. The two men inside rushed over to Thea, untying her and holding her with a gun pointed at her temple. The other man had his gun drawn in case someone came in.

"Don't you come any closer or she dies!" The guy yelled, keeping the gun at Thea's head.

The man second-to-last masked gunner was shot down, scaring the guy who had Thea, knowing he was next. Oliver sneaks up beside him and grabbed his gun, using it as a bat and nails him in the head.

Thea was relieved, but was still in fear, seeing the dead body bleeding and the hooded man with a gun. She didn't know what to say.

_"When the police ask, tell them you saw a man with a green hood take everybody out. Okay?" Oliver, unknown to her, had ordered._

"O-okay," Thea nodded. He began to run out of the warehouse, hearing sirens coming. "Thank you!"

_He stopped, turning around. "You don't have to thank me."_

He managed to leave the place before the police had arrived, seeing all the dead bodies on the ground. Thea had her back turned as she thought about the guy in the hood, there was something familiar about him.

* * *

_Queen Mansion_

The SCPD drove Thea back home, where her mother, Moira and new husband, Walter Steele were waiting for her. They were concerned, after getting a call that Thea had been kidnapped earlier today.

Thea was sitting on the couch, explaining to Detective Quentin Lance and Lucas Hilton what had happened.

"So that's your story? A guy in a green hood flew in and single handedly took out three, armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?" Detective Lance asked her.

"I don't know, find him and you can ask." Thea answered, looking down at the drawing of the hooded man.

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked the detectives.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros." Detective Hilton answered.

"They probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your girl back, or a Queen's ransom as it were." Detective Lance said. "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe." He finished, staring at a photo that had Oliver in it.

"I don't find your tone, appropriate, detective." Moira said as Thea glared at him.

"If Thea can think of anything else, we'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen for coming." Walter said, politely with his deep, accented voice.

Detective Lance grabbed his stuff and got up, looking at the Queen Family and Thea.

"You're lucky you got your girl back, I wish I can get mine." Lance said, referring to Sara Lance, his other daughter.

At the time, Oliver was dating Laurel, he brought Sara with him onto the Gambit. Detective Lance has been blaming Oliver and the Queen's family for years, after finding out that the yacht sank.

* * *

_The Foundry_

Oliver was back in his lair, doing more research on Adam Hunt, even having a newspaper about the businessman. He opened the small notebook, given to him by his father, filled with names of people who had failed Starling City.

He knew that it was almost time to pay Adam Hunt a visit.

* * *

_Queen Mansion_

Thea was in her bed room, thinking about the guy that had saved her. He moved fast and quickly took out the masked men, even go as far as killing them. She was lucky he had came, if it wasn't for him, she'd be dead right now.

A knock on the door disrupted her thinking. Thea sat up from her bed, "Come in."

The door opened and it was her mom, Moira, Walter and a tall African-American man by their side.

"Thea, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Moira says, as they walked into the room. "John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on."

"I don't need a babysitter, mom. I'm almost 18." Thea replied, looking at John.

"Yeah, I understand but what if something like this happens again? With Mr. Diggle by your side, I know you'll be safe." Moira responded and John nodded his head.

Thea sighed, "Fine. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Diggle."

"Please, call me Dig." He informed her, nodding his head.

"You're like a bodyguard, right?" Thea asked.

"Oh, John used to be in the military." Walter said.

"Yes, sir. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now." John said.

Moira looked back to Thea, "He will be going with you to that party Tommy is having, just to make sure you're safe."

Thea grunted, knowing that she'll be watched by her bodyguard.

* * *

**The Hood hasn't started yet, I wanted to show how the family was doing. I noticed that some of Oliver's lines in EP1, if it was Thea in that position, works better with her. Anyways, next chapter we'll see the Hood suit up for the first time.**


	3. The Hood on the Hunt

**SandorthienLiza: **Thanks for the kind review!

**Flashraven:** Oliver and Waller's partnership is something we're going to see a lot in this story. I've tried doing other rewrites of different seasons, some turn out successful, some don't but I think this might be my favorite one. I get to change the whole direction of the show and how things turn out, which is way better than doing a rewrite of the recent, previous seasons. Thanks for the kind review as well!

* * *

**The Hood on the Hunt**

_Parking Lot, Hunt Penthouse-2012_

Adam Hunt was heading to his car in the parking lot, with his men by his side. Adam was a short, bald Caucasian man, who had a reputation in Starling City, he was a corrupt CEO of his own company. Hunt's name was among the other names on the List.

"You remind Grell, I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale." Adam threatened, marching through the parking lot.

"Yes, Mr. Hunt." The guy next to him says.

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance. You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore, I told you to _fix_ that situation!" Adam stopped, turning to the man he was talking to. Hunt was an intimidating man to others, as he stared him in the eyes. "Why are you still here?"

He quickly rushed off, as Hunt and the two guards behind him were heading to the car waiting. The lights above them went out, sparks flying and hitting the ground. They all looked back, confused.

An arrow soared through the air, nailing one of the guards in the chest.

"Get in the car!" The other guard ordered, rushing Hunt inside of the vehicle. He turned back around and started firing shots, hoping he hit the perpetrator.

_"Hey.."_ The guard turned back around, hearing the voice echo from across the lot. _"You missed."_

Two arrows went through the guard, as Hunt heard him grunting, from inside of the car. Adam knew he was next and seconds later, an arrow flew through the car window, shattering it to pieces.

Hunt ducked down, covering his head. When he looked back up, he saw the green arrow sticking out of the seat. Suddenly, Hunt was yanked out of the car, through the window and landed on the ground.

On top of the car was a man, donning an all green suit, with a hoodie over his head to conceal his identity. The hooded assailant was preparing to load another arrow into the bow, which was drawn on Adam Hunt.

"Look, just tell me what you want!" Adam Hunt pleaded, having his hands up.

The man in the hood jumped down from the car and grabbed Hunt by the collar, pulling him onto his feet.

_"You're gonna transfer forty million into Starling City bank account 1141, by 10 PM tomorrow night." The hooded figure demanded._

"Or what?" Hunt questioned.

_"Or I'm gonna take it and you won't like how." The archer threatened the businessman, then letting go of his collar._

The man in the hood began to walk off as Adam Hunt looked back, angry.

"If I see you again, you're dead!" Hunt shouted.

He quickly turned back around and fired an arrow, this time, going through the wind shield. This diverted Hunt's attention to the car, but when he looked back to see if the archer was still there, he was gone.

* * *

_Hunt's Office, Penthouse_

The next morning after the incident, two detectives from the SCPD arrived at Adam Hunt's penthouse. Detectives Quintin Lance and Lucas Hilton were in his office, listening to Hunt explain the details of what happened.

"He was wearing a hood, a green hood. And he had a bow and arrow." Adam Hunt informed them. Hilton and Lance looked at one another, which irritated Hunt. "What, you don't believe me? That maniac put two of my men in the hospital!" Hunt showed them the green arrow that the archer used.

"Well, thanks for your statement." Detective Lance replied as Hilton grabbed the arrow from Adam Hunt. "Um, we'll put out an APB on.. Robin Hood?" Lance joked, looking at the arrow.

"Hey, pal. I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register, I got to the front of the line. Now, he said he would be back here by 10 PM, make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security."

Drakon stepped nto the room, wearing a black leather jacket, with a black V-neck underneath. They both looked back at him and were a bit impressed, Drakon did look like someone who knew how to fight.

After, the detectives leave Hunt's office as they enter the elevator.

"Thea Queen was right about the guy in the hood, yesterday. But why would he save her, then kill two guards and leave Adam Hunt alive?" Lucas asked, as the two stood in the elevator.

"I.. I don't know, Hilton. But if this hooded guy is looking for trouble, he'll find it." Lance replied.

* * *

_The Foundry_

Oliver was back at his base, setting an alarm for 10 PM, tonight. He knows that Hunt contacted the police and it'll be a bit hard getting into his penthouse, but that's only if Hunt doesn't follow through with his orders. As Oliver was looking at his arrows, he grabbed one off of the table.

He quickly turned around and let one fly right past Amanda Waller's head, hitting the wall. The fearless Director of A.R.G.U.S smirked.

"I heard about what you did to Adam Hunt, but why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance?" Amanda asked, approaching him.

"Because of Laurel. If I had him killed, it'd jeopardize the lawsuit she filed against him. The public will point fingers, write a narrative, make it seem like she was the one behind the death of Adam Hunt. Besides, he's basically robbed hundreds of people of their money, it's time someone gets him back." Oliver answered.

Amanda nodded her head. Oliver had noticed there was a file in her hands, realizing that there was another reason why she came to him.

"What do you want, Amanda?" Oliver asked, looking at the file.

"There's a man that I've been tracking down, all the way to here in Star City." Amanda said, handing him the file. "His name is Floyd Lawton, Intel calls him Deadshot because he never misses his targets." Waller informed him.

As Oliver was going through his file, he looked up at Amanda. "What does this have to do with me?"

"We haven't located him, just yet, but we're going to need your help bringing him in." Amanda answered.

"You're going to arrest him?" Oliver asks.

"Something like that. I'm coming up with a project and I need a guy, with his skills, to be apart of it." She answered.

Oliver then handed the file back to Amanda.

"A project?" He questioned, as it didn't sound right.

"Enough with the questions. You will be receiving a call from me, once we have his location." Amanda informed him, turning around and walking. She then stopped, looking at the arrow sticking out of the wall. "And Oliver, don't you ever throw an arrow at me, or the next one will go through your skull." Amanda threatened.

Amanda Waller wasn't one to bluff, she always followed through with her threats. Oliver went back to work as she marched out of his base.

* * *

**I liked Arrowverse Deadshot/Floyd Lawton until he was killed off, hopefully I can do him some justice in this story. As it obvious what Waller's project is, I'll leave it to the readers to guess, it won't be the same as how the show did it, though. The Hood versus Deadshot is coming soon, you'll just have to wait awhile.**


	4. Coincidence

**TheHoodedAssassin: **Yeah, Oliver was with Bratva during his years away. One thing I've been wondering about was the years Oliver had spent away, I have a few changes I want to make and deciding what should stay. The whole magic thing is definitely out of the window (Season 4 flashbacks). But yeah, Oliver has history with Bratva.

**ZeroNooBs:** Deadshot/Floyd Lawton is definitely dead in the Arrowverse (Watch episode 'Suicidal Tendencies' of Arrow). Maybe you're confusing him with Earth-2 Deadshot, who's actually a cop and alive (Watch episode 'Welcome to Earth-2' of the Flash) but Earth-1 Deadshot died, along with Amanda Waller so they could do that Suicide Squad movie.

* * *

**Coincidence**

_Queen Mansion-2012_

Thea walked out of the Queen Mansion, to see a Bentley car parked right outside of the house, waiting. As she opened the back door, John Diggle was sitting in the back seat.

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere I go, right?" Thea asked.

"Actually, Miss Queen, I do. Your mother would be angry if I didn't." John answered.

Thea rolled her eyes and got into the car.

* * *

_Party_

Tommy's birthday bash was full of people dancing, having fun, drinking and listening to the music. Tommy was with a couple of girls, sharing a drink, while Thea had just arrived and met her friends. John was standing close by, but not too close to the point where it didn't get more awkward than it already is.

Oliver was able to sneak his way into the party, using the grey hoodie as disguise. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, setting an alarm for 10 PM. Tonight was the night where Adam Hunt either sends the money or he'll just have to take it, by force.

Tommy stepped up onto a platform, with a drink in his hand. He signals for the DJ to lower the music so he could talk.

"Thank you all for coming, all of you, to my birthday party!" Tommy said and everyone cheered. "It means a lot to me, but it doesn't feel the same because of one person. Oliver Queen. Every year I had a birthday bash, he was always there, the two of us. Oliver was like a brother to me, I mean, at one point everyone thought we were." The crowd laughed with Tommy. "I still miss him, we all do. But Oliver wouldn't us to be sad at a time like this, he'd want us to party!"

They cheered as the music returned. Tommy smiled, while Oliver was in the crowd, watching with a grin across his face. As Tommy came down, he seen Laurel Lance, with her long brown hair, standing by her self. The two stared at each other and Tommy greeted her, hugging.

Oliver watched the two, then glancing over at Thea.

* * *

_Office, Hunt Penthouse_

At Adam Hunt's penthouse, he was taking a sip of his drink and his security were loading up their guns. In thirty five minutes, the Hood was going to show up and he wanted to make sure the archer doesn't get anywhere near his office.

"What the hell's going on out there?" Adam Hunt asked, walking over to the head of security, Constantine Drakon.

"It's across the street. Party for Merlyn's son." Drakon answered, as the two looked out the window.

Hunt took another sip before walking off.

* * *

_Party_

"That was a nice thing you said about Oliver, Tommy." Laurel complimented, the bartender handed them drinks.

"Yeah, I meant it too. Life's too short to hold grudges, Laurel. I understand he messed up but.." Tommy said before getting interrupted.

Laurel nodded her. "I know, I just wish he was here so I could forgive him."

Oliver was watching them talk at the bar, when he noticed a man walk up to Thea and passed off something and walk away. He was going to walk over there but had to think, what was he going to do? As he froze, John approached her.

"I'll be taking that. Thank you." John said, grabbing the small bag of drugs.

He walked by a trash can and dropped them inside as Thea grunted.

"Who is that guy? He's been following you everywhere." Her friend asked.

"My new bodyguard." Thea muttered.

She rolled her eyes, turning her head and noticed Oliver in the grey hoodie. He quickly looked away before walking off. More people filled the space he was standing in, so she couldn't follow him.

As Oliver headed to the back, his phone had vibrated. He pulled it out and the time read 10 PM. Oliver checked the account balance on his phone and it was empty. He looked up and knew what he had to do, quickly leaving the scene.

* * *

_Office, Hunt Penthouse_

"You two, cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert." Drakon ordered the guards, as they went into position.

Drakon closed Hunt's office doors before locking them. He looked up at Hunt and nodded.

"It's past 10, he's never getting in here." Drakon says as Hunt looked out at the window.

On the other side of the building, an arrow nailed the wall before it latched onto it. Attached to the arrow, was a zipline.

* * *

The Starling City police quickly arrived to the penthouse, on Hunt's commands. Several officers were outside, including Detective Lance and Hilton.

"All's clear." Hilton reported.

* * *

While inside the office, the power had cut off. Adam was confused, turning to the door as the guards got ready in case anyone decided to come in. One of them waited by the doors, holding the gun at his side.

Outside the office at the elevators, they heard it ding. An arrow flew out and nailed one of the guards, instantly killing him. The green hooded archer had arrived, taking out the two guys closest to him with just his bow.

Then, he spun around and launched the bow at another guard as he dropped to the ground. The archer jumped up and took a guard down with him, quickly getting up, grabbing the bow and dodging the bullets. He took cover as the guard unleashed an array of bullets.

The men inside Hunt's office heard silence after that, which only meant one thing. The guard came crashing through the window and was shot at by Hunt's guard, on accident, thinking he was the archer.

In the corner, the guy in the green hood fired another arrow and killed him, dropping him to the floor. The guy by the door was taken out with just a few punches to the face, and then he fired an arrow, which didn't hit Adam Hunt.

"You missed." Adam said.

_"Really?" The bowman asked._

From out of nowhere, Drakon knocked the bow out of his hands and the two started trading blows. While they were fighting with one another, Adam Hunt quickly sneaked around before walking out of the office and dialing a number.

"He's here!" Hunt alerted the police as they barged into the penthouse.

The Hood flipped Drakon over as the two crashed into a small, glass table. He had Drakon in an arm lock, until Drakon broke out of it and pulled out a small knife. He went for a swing and the archer ducked, whipping Drakon into a vase.

He came back swinging more, trying to slice the guy in the hood as the SCPD rushed up the stairs. The Hood managed to put Drakon on the ground but he went for the Uzi, as the archer began running for cover. Drakon began firing, seconds before, the Hood jumped in the air and threw an arrow, which hit him right in the chest.

The Hood landed behind the desk as Drakon dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He laid there on the ground as the police were on the top floor, seeing the dead bodies laying on the ground.

"Lay down your weapons or we will open fire!" He heard the officer yell.

He quickly grabbed the bow and shot an arrow, using it for distraction so he could run. Quentin fired a couple of shots at the archer, who jumped through the window and used a zip line to get to the building across the street, the same building where Tommy's party is at.

Hilton and Lance looked out the broken window.

"Tell me you saw that." Hilton said, amazed.

"Okay, let's go. Move." He ordered everyone as they left the room.

* * *

_Party_

The police quickly arrived to the party as Lance was leading an entire squad onto the dance floor. One of the officers ordered the DJ to stop the music.

"Search the building, roof to basement. Find him!" He ordered the men. "Starling City Police! The party's over, kids."

They all boo'd as Tommy looked back to see Quentin walking towards him. Laurel was shocked to see her father, just as he was to see her with Tommy, sharing a drink.

"Get her out of here." He ordered an officer, who grabbed Laurel and escorted her out of the building. "Mr. Merlyn, imagine my shock a finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?"

"Detective, it's a private party." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building, tonight. Do you know anything about that?" Lance questioned him.

"Nope, why?" Tommy asked.

"He just got attacked by the guy with a hood, we saw him zip down here." The detective answered.

"Well, I assure you that there's no Robin Hood at this party. Now, if you're done here, I'm going to politely ask you to leave so we could finish this party, _my_ party. Alright?" Tommy says, standing up to Quintin.

Thea watched the commotion with her friends, before noticing the guy in the grey hood again. She left the group to go after him while John followed her. Thea followed him into the back, trying to catch up.

"Hey, wait!" Thea yelled out and he stopped. "Who are you?"

The doors opened and John arrived, marching to Thea. "What are you doing?"

Thea looked back and saw that the guy was gone.

"Nothing.." Thea answered.

* * *

_Office, Hunt Penthouse_

The next morning, Adam Hunt was getting his broken windows fixed while talking on the phone with his banker.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Forty million dollars, doesn't just up and vanish!" Hunt yelled. "Untraceable? It is $40 million! Find it!" Hunt hung up the phone, furiously, and walked over to his desk. "How did he do it?" Adam asked himself.

On the wall behind him, an arrow head was left sticking out. Some sort of device was attached, as there was a green blinking light.

* * *

_The Foundry_

At his base of operations, Oliver sat there, watching the money from Adam Hunt's company get transferred into another bank account. On another screen, the money was being sent to hundreds of people. These were the same men, women, families that Hunt and his company has robbed from.

Oliver opened the notebook and took a pen, crossing Adam Hunt's name from off of the List. He sat back in his chair with a grin, as he took down just the first name.

* * *

_CNRI_

Laurel Lance was in office at CNRI, talking on the phone.

"If, hypothetically, $50,000 magically appeared in your ban account, it might be best for you not to speak about it." Laurel told the person on the other line. "To anyone, ever. God bless you too."

Laurel hung up, turning around to see her co worker.

"I just got a very grateful phone call, from one of our clients, against Adam Hunt." She informed her.

"Me too." Laurel said, the two laughed.

"It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel." She said as multiple phones were ringing. She looked back and then back to Laurel. "By the way, your cute friend's here."

Laurel looked up to see Tommy, smiling.

* * *

_Alley_

Tommy and Laurel had left the CNRI, walking through alley where Tommy's car was parked.

"You and your dad, OK?" Tommy asked, after he had Laurel escorted out of the building.

"Uh, yeah. He didn't really want me at that party, especially with you." Laurel answered.

"Still doesn't approve of us," Tommy said.

"I wouldn't exactly characterize us an us, Tommy." Laurel replied, smiling.

Tommy turned towards her. "So what would you call us?"

"A lapse." Laurel answered.

"That's quite a few lapses. Your place, my place, my place again." Tommy joked.

"Oh, come on Merlyn, we both know you're not a one-girl type of a guy." Laurel said.

"Depends on the girl." Tommy replied, hinting to Laurel.

"I have to go back to work." Laurel said, turning around to the door.

"Dinah Laurel Lance. Always trying to save the world." Tommy said.

"Hey, if I don't try to save it. Who will?" Laurel asked.

Laurel turned around left, heading back to the CNRI while Tommy walked around to the other side of his car. He unlocked the door and got into the car before driving off. Unknown to them, Oliver, in his vigilante attire was listening to their conversation.


	5. Chances

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chances**

_Queen Mansion-2012_

_"Over the past fifteen years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than thirty million dollars from the Plan's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon Pension Plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.."_

Thea had came downstairs, seeing her mom and Walter sitting on the couch, watching the news. Last night, Mr. Redman and his men were attacked by the notorious 'Robin Hood' and threatened him if he didn't comply with his orders.

"This vigilante gets more popular by the minute." Moira commented, as the drawing of the hooded man was shown.

"It's because he's a hero, mom. If it wasn't for him, those people wouldn't have gotten their money back." Thea replied, sitting down. They gave her a look, surprised. "What? Am I wrong? He's a hero, he saved my life."

"He's still a vigilante, Thea. Anyone who thinks they're above the law, kills innocent people, aren't heroes." Moira replied as Thea rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go step out, I need some fresh air.." Thea told them before getting up and leaving the living room.

She checked back to see if they were watching but the two were focused on the news. Thea seen car keys on the kitchen counter and grabbed them, slipping out through the back door as she went to go take the car.

* * *

_The Night Before_

_The Hood had appeared on a roof top, unknown to the guards there. One of them charged at him, going for a punch but he quickly countered it, laying him down with a few strikes. More of them tried attacking the guy in the green hood, but the archer was very skilled in combat, taking the others down quickly._

_One of them drew their gun at the Hood but he fired arrow, with the purpose of knocking it out of his hand. He then fired another at a guy, who attempted to hit him from behind. Mr. Redman was standing with a guard, who the archer shot with a bow before going for after him._

_"Woah, please- Wait, wait!" Redman pleaded, right before the Hood threw him onto a fan._

_He approached Redman and stomped onto it, exposing the blades. He grabbed Richman by the head and nearly had his face ripped to shreds, as he cried out, begging for him not to do it._

_"Marcus Redman, you have failed this city! Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money!" He demanded._

_"Please don't!" Redman begged after hearing the demands._

_"Do it now."_

_The hooded man released Redman, sparing his life before walking off._

* * *

_Courthouse_

"I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this, I am an honest businessman and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you." A man with short brown hair and a beard said to a crowd full of reporters.

The man was known as Martin Somers, one of the few millionaires in Starling City. Across the street from the courthouse, Oliver was wearing a baseball cap, positioned to block part of his face, while holding the small notebook in his hand. He opened it up and seen that Martin Somers' name was on the List.

He was the next target.

* * *

Laurel was in the courthouse, speaking to the jury, while her partner and client were at the table. At the other table was Martin Somers, with his lawyer as Laurel was up. At the front of the room was a photo of a man with long grey hair, and a black beard that was beginning to gray.

"How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live." Laurel posted, gesturing her hand to the big picture frame. "A father, a man with a daughter." She looked over to her client, Emily Nocenti. "The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence, that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there, Martin Somers was taking bribes from the Chinese Triads to smuggle drugs into our city."

"And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed. Mr. Somers is very well-connected and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is gonna have to do it for them." Laurel finished.

* * *

_Somers' Hideout, the Docks_

Later, Martin Somers regrouped with his men and he was furious. He knew that there was a big chance that the truth will come out about what happened to Vince Nocenti, which Laurel had explained, and had to make something happen quick. He confronts one of his men.

"You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?!" Somers questioned, but he didn't get an answer as the lights cut off.

The lights flickered a bit before turning off, multiple thuds were heard, arrows grazed through the air. The lights then came back on, Somers panicked, seeing multiple bodies laid out around him.

Before he could do anything, he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Martin Somers eventually woke up, but something was off. Everything was upside down to him, until he realized he was the one upside down. In front of him, he saw the vigilante, donning the green hood and bow. Starling City's own Robin Hood had him tied up, outside at the docks.

"Martin Somers, you've failed this city!" The Hood growled, firing an arrow but it didn't hit Martin. Somers begged as the vigilante continued, "You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning!"

Then, he aimed the bow at him and fired. He blocked his face, thinking the arrow was going to hit him until he opened his eyes and saw that the vigilante was gone.

* * *

_Queen Mansion_

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Queen. I should've been watching your daughter." John apologized, as Moira was worried Thea hasn't been seen since this morning.

"No, no. It's not your fault." Moira replied, thinking.

"Where does your daughter usually go when she's out?" John asked.

Moira paced back and forth, saying, "She's usually just all over the place, I don't know."

"And she truly doesn't." The familiar voice of Thea Queen said.

Moira and John watched Thea walk back into the house, placing the car keys down on the table.

"Then, perhaps you'd like to share with me, where you were? I was worried sick about you." Moira said.

"Really, mom? We both know you don't mean that. And I was out with some friends, that's all, I don't get the big deal." Thea responded, dropping onto the couch and sitting back.

"Thea, you were already abducted once, it's not safe for you to be out there by yourself. There is a manic out there, hunting the wealthy." Moira retorted.

"That 'maniac' saved my life, for your information." She said as John watched the two go back and forth each other.

"This isn't a game, Thea. I've already lost your father, your brother, I can't lose you, too. I am not gonna go through that again." Her mother says as Thea sighed.

She got up from the couch and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Moira said before leaving the room.

John was standing in the corner, wiping his lip. He took a deep breath as Thea stood there.

"Sorry to give you so much grief." Thea muttered.

"I served three tours in Afghanistan, Ms. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of grief." John replied, buttoning up his suit. He began to head to the door, but stopped right next to Thea. "You told your mother that she didn't mean it, when she said that she was worried about you. Thea, you may not see it, but she actually does worry and does care about you, probably more than anyone else in the world. Don't be so stubborn, stop acting out all the time and show her some respect.. because believe it or not, she's all you got left."

"I didn't get the chance to make it up to my mom, I'm not going to let you blow that same chance, too." John said to her, just before he let himself out the door.

These words obviously touched Thea, who began to tear up a bit before heading to her room. She laid back in her bed, thinking about what Diggle said and came to the understanding that he was right.

* * *

**I thought it'd been better, instead of having Dig keep the same lines, I threw in some lines that I can hear him saying. How Dig was the guy Oliver went to advice, I can totally see him giving Thea advice and telling her straight up, instead of letting her walk over her mother in this situation. **

**I'm also making a few changes to Dig's backstory, that I'll hopefully get the chance to explain, later on in the story.**


	6. The Triad

**Thanks for the kind reviews!**

* * *

**The Triad  
**

_Somers' Hideout, the Docks-2012_

The next morning, the Starling City police arrived to talk with Martin Somers. Last night, they had shown up after getting a call and cut Somers down. Detective Lance and Hilton were there, with Martin sitting behind his desk.

"Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks and it turns out, you don't need the police after all." Lance apologized, pacing.

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Somers replied.

"Yeah, so I guess that 9-1-1 call that we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow. I- I guess that, well, what was that, a practical joke?" Lance questioned, seeing the hole on his desk, coming from an arrow.

"These guys like to fool around." Martin answered with a smile.

"Well, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest upstanding businessman like yourself. Except, one of my men, found this at your docks." Lance revealed the green arrow to Martin. "There's this vigilante running around, he thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood. He's robbing the rich, trying to teach them a lesson, I guess. But the point is, the man's a killer. And nothing and no one is gonna stop me from bringing him down."

Then, he took the arrow and placed it in the hole, as it perfectly fit. He looked up at Somers, who knew he couldn't lie anymore.

"Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me." Somers replied.

"I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check." Lance responded.

"I'm not." Somers got up from his chair, now face-to-face with Quintin. "You and your daughter don't wanna find out what I'm capable of when I'm emotional."

The two stared each other down before the Detective scoffed and walked away.

* * *

_CNRI_

"Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and painted you as blinded by grief, or looking to make a buck." Joanna said, walking into the CNRI with their client, Emily and Laurel Lance.

"This isn't about the money, I just want justice for my father." Emily explained, offended.

"Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people." Laurel replied.

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known, and they slit his throat!" She exclaimed. "They are going to have to kill me, if they want me to give this up."

Laurel then said, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"And it won't." Quintin said, garnering all the attention. Laurel's father, the detective, walked in with Hilton and three other officers.

"What's going on?" Laurel questioned.

"What's going on is that the three of you are getting, around-the-clock, police protection. Okay?" Lance informed. "Get used to their faces, because they're going with you, everywhere you go. No arguments."

"I'm a lawyer, I live to argue." Laurel fired back.

"I'm your father, I live to keep you safe." Detective quipped.

Then, Joanna looked to Emily. "Let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?"

"Yes, why not do that? Please, go with them." Lance ordered the two officers.

"Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that, once I discovered boys. It didn't work then either." She said.

"This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked, last night." He informed her. Laurel wasn't aware of this, as you could tell by her facial expression.

"By who?" She asked him.

"It doesn't matter. The point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys and until the dust settles, you'll be protected, okay?" Lance said. "End of discussion."

As he was going to walk away, Laurel spoke. "That might have worked when I was eight. But it's not gonna work, anymore."

"End of discussion, Laurel! You're insisted on doing your job, that's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit." Lance replied, getting to Laurel. "And you've made them angry."

The detective turned around, leaving with the other detective and the officer.

* * *

_Somers' Hideout, the Docks_

A Chinese woman, with long white hair, wearing a red dress with black heels had walked into the Martin Somers' hideout, as he was waiting for her at his desk. A smile appeared on his face when she walked in.

"Thank you for coming." Martin said.

"Anything for a friend." The unknown woman replied.

"We're not friends. You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port." He says.

The lady had worked for the Chinese Triad. "For which you've paid a lot of money."

"I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this guy seriously. He's a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was." The millionaire warned.

"Except now, it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem. Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her." She said.

"Don't be an idiot. You take out Emily Nocenti and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me and then the entire Triad to the ground." He replied.

A smile appeared on her face, a sadistic one. "Then we kill Miss Lance."

* * *

_Queen Mansion_

The next morning, Thea was on the couch, watching the news. It seemed as if she was up before everyone else, except for John Diggle, who was standing and watching the news with her.

"Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers, has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying. Maintaining his innocent in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available.."

Thea then got up and was going to walk out the back door, John quickly rushing to her side.

"Where are you going?" John asked, being extra cautious now.

"To my father and brother's graves. Calm down, Dig, I'm not going anywhere, not after what you told me the other night." Thea replied.

"What I said, I.. If it offended you, I'm s-" John said before being interrupted.

"No, it didn't. It actually made me think, I needed to hear that. So, thank you John." Thea replied and he nodded his head. "I'm guessing you still have to follow me, though."

John nodded his head and she sighed, as the two walked out of the house and to the tombstones of Robert and Oliver Queen. Thea stood there, looking at their tombstones, as John was silently watching.

"About a month after the funerals, my mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking, altogether." Thea said, wiping some dirt off the tombstone. "The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to him, and my brother." Thea pointed at Oliver's tombstone.

**OLIVER QUEEN**

1985 - 2007

_A loving son and brother, whose light was dimmed far too soon_

"I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on. And then sometimes, I'd ask him, beg him, to find his way home to me. It was like hell here, without my dad and brother. I had nobody to talk to, nobody to vent to, nobody paid no attention to me. That's why I act out all the time, get on my mother's nerves, I know she cares about me, but it just.." Thea pauses, tears rolling down her eyes. "I don't even remember the last time she told me she loved me."

Thea wiped the tears from coming down her cheek. "Thank you, John, again."

"For what?" John asked.

"For listening." Thea answered, nodding. "You're a good man, your mother would be proud of you."

Thea then turned back and headed back inside the house, as John stood there and thought for a second. He looked up to the sky, staring at the clouds before turning back and following her inside.

In the back yard of their home, in the trees, Oliver was hiding behind one of them. His eyes were watery, hearing everything Thea was saying. His burner phone vibrated, he pulled it out to see Amanda's Waller contact calling.

"Lawton?" He asked, answering the phone.

_"No, I thought you'd like to know that Somers' men are going to kill Laurel Lance, tonight." Amanda answered before the call ended._

A sudden rage filled Oliver, as he put the phone back into his pocket and stormed off.

* * *

_Laurel Lance's apartment_

Laurel was sitting in a chair when the door had knocked, which was surprising as she didn't expect any visitors. She got up from her seat and slowly made her way to the door, opening it up to see Tommy, with a smile across his face.

"How did you even get up here?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, I had to bribe those officers outside. My dad's going to be real mad." Tommy joked as she let him in. "So, are you like on, house arrest now or what?"

"Just until this Martin Somers thing is over, my dad has me on police protection. Everywhere I go, they go." Laurel answered before noticing Tommy had a bag in his hand. "What's in the bag?"

"I was on my way here, was going to stop by and grab Chinese but we've had that countless of times. So, I brought ice cream." Tommy revealed, and Laurel smiled.

The two sat with each other, eating a bowl of ice cream together. They were both on the couch, with candles lit up. As Tommy put his bowl down, he seen the picture of her and Sarah, her younger sister. Laurel then noticed.

"He blames himself more than he blames Oliver for what happened to her." Laurel admitted it. "He thinks that, you know, maybe if he an Sarah were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going on it."

"That's kind of how my dad was like, when my mom died. He blames himself for not picking up the phone. And yeah, maybe if he answered, she'd still be here with us." Tommy said, then placing the photo down.

Suddenly, the door broke down as two men, Martin Somers', walked into the apartment. Once Tommy spotted the guns, he grabbed Laurel, and they were able to dodge the bullets. The two tried going through another room, but another one of Somers' men came through the window.

As they returned to the living room, the woman with white hair appeared. She was wearing a tight, all black suit, with Karambit knives in her hands. They didn't know what to do, as they felt like they were trapped.

That's when an arrow flew across the room, nailing one of the men, as he dropped randomly. Another dropped the other guy, as well. Rolling into the room was Starling's own vigilante, who saw the Triad woman.

The two of them charged at each other, she used the knives to try and slice up the archer, but he was careful. He was able to use his hands to block a strike, knocking just one of the knives down. Then, he used his free arm, elbowing the other hand and forced her to drop the knife.

This woman was very skilled, keeping up with the vigilante, which was surprising. This was going to be harder than he thought. She gained the upper hand in their one on one, when Laurel looked at the bowl on the table. She picked it up and tossed it, missing the woman, and it hit the wall.

She shot Laurel a look and began to march towards the two until loud sirens, several of them, filled the room. The mysterious woman took a run for it, jumping out of the window, not wanting to be caught by the police.

"SCPD!" Officers were coming up the stairs, with their guns out.

Tommy and Laurel watched the vigilante get up, who took a long glance at them. Just before the officers got into the room, he had made his escape, using a zip line to leave the apartment.

Laurel was relieved to see her father there, as she quickly ran to hug him.

"Baby, are you OK?"

While the two were hugging, Tommy looked at one of the bodies on the ground, near him. There was an arrow sticking out of his chest and Tommy managed to take a picture, without being seen.

"Mr. Merlyn, are you OK?" Detective Hilton asked.

He looked at him, then back to see the Lances. "Yeah, I guess I am. What the hell, what happened to the police out there?"

"Those cops that we put on her.. dead, both of them, in the squad car." Hilton informed them.

Laurel couldn't believe it. "It's alright, honey. It's okay." Quintin said. He looked at Tommy and walked over to him, before changing his focus to the dead bodies. "I'm guessing it wasn't you who took these guys out."

"No," Tommy answered. "But if it wasn't for Robin Hood, we would've been dead."

Quintin nodded his head, before going back to Laurel. Tommy watched more officers flood into the room, tagging the bodies and bagging them. He looked at the broken glass on the ground, and then out the window.

On the other apartment building, he seen the vigilante watching before running off. Martin Somers had set up for Laure Lance to be killed.

He crossed the line.

* * *

**Things are getting good, I like the keeping the Hood mysterious. Just those moments where they see him and he just runs off, even though Lance hates the guy, he has to thank him for what he's done. If it wasn't for Oliver, she'd be dead, as well as Tommy. Look out for the next chapter!**


	7. The Confession of Martin Somers

**Star1X: Yeah, John will be a protective influence to her, most likely until she fully changes. And yeah it's interesting that he actually has to figure out who the Hood really is since it's not Tommy. It'll be like a never ending mystery.**

**TheHoodedAssassin: I don't get why the writers make the city not like Oliver/the Hood, he's getting the job done and quicker, just not in the way they'd like. And yeah cops do kill when needed, I don't think we've ever seen that in the show? I can't really remember, maybe Lance might've one episode.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews!**

* * *

**The Confession of Martin Somers**

_Somers' hideout, the Docks-2012_

After getting news of Laurel Lance's failed attack, Martin Somers panicked. He began to clean out his desk, putting a bunch of papers into a briefcase as he was planning on leaving the city.

"Triad bitch screwed the hit on Lance." Somers informed one of his men. "Now the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except, that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready, I'm leaving tonight."

"The man got on the walkie. "Wallace?" He asked, all he heard was static. "Wallace, you copy? Wallace?"

_"Wallace isn't here."_ The familiar voice answered, and Martin knew who it was._ "...But I am,"_

"We need to move, now. Move!" He ordered as the two scrambled out of the hideout.

* * *

_Laurel Lance's apartment_

After the police cleared the area, Laurel was left there with her father.

"You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, alright? or drop it. Either way, you're done." Detective said.

"If you think I'm gonna abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well." Laurel replied.

"You don't know me well, young lady. I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then." She said.

Laurel got up from the couch and began to walk away.

"Dammit, Laurel!" He yelled, causing her to stop. "I thought after what happened with Sarah, you'd stop being just so reckless." He admitted.

"It's not about being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer, just like you." Laurel said to him.

Quintin walked over to her. "You're my only daughter, Laurel. You're all I have left to live for."

"But what you want from me isn't living. Having cops around, not being able to do my job-" Laurel said before being cut off.

"Your job is not going after people like the Triad or Somers!"

"My job is to use the law to fight for what is right! Just like you taught me!" She defended herself.

"Well, that's dirty, using me against me. You can't do that." He replied.

"..Maybe I picked that up along the way, too."

The heated moment and tension was cut when Detective's phone started ringing.

"Lance." He answered.

_"Sir, we got a report from the wharf side. Somers Imports."_

"I'll be right there." Lance replied. He looked at Laurel. "I gotta go. Cause something's going on at the docks."

Laurel watched her father leave. But then, another door opened, and Tommy had walked back into the room, eyes bulged out.

"Um.." Tommy paused.

"I thought you left?" Laurel asked.

"No, no, I was in the bathroom. You're out of toilet paper by the- Laurel, are you okay?"

Laurel shook her head before Tommy walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around Laurel as she sobbed.

* * *

_Docks_

Somers' men were having a shootout with an hell bent archer, who was firing arrows from all directions. He was on top of the balcony, climbing over it to jump across and get to the other side.

Once he had dropped down, he took one of the men down with his green arrow. More men came and he quickly jumped off of the floor, as they rang bullets out. The archer landed on his feet, doing a full 360 and fired off another arrow.

He began to run in the direction of an armed man, on the stairs, but quickly shot him down with his arrow. The more men Oliver had seen, the more arrows he used to kill them, just before he spotted Martin Somers.

"Somers!" He yelled as Martin was running.

* * *

Martin had ran into some room, trying to get as far away as possible from the Hood. The archer caught up to him and fired an arrow, which was basically a warning shot, as it nearly hit Somers' head and forced him to stand against a crate.

"Oh God no!" Martin cried out as the archer approached him.

"He can't help you." The Hood responded, firing another warning shot. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti!"

"I-I can't. The Triad will kill me." Somers told him.

"The Triad's not your concern right now." He threatened, firing of another arrow.

Somers finally gave in. "Alright, alright. It wasn't me that killed him, it was the Triad!"

"Acting on whose instructions?" He questioned. But when Somers didn't answer, he fired off another arrow. "Whose?!

"It was mine! It was mine, alright? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me." Somers replied.

The Hood quickly jumped back, turning around to see the Chinese woman with the white hair.

_"Move away from him."_ She ordered in Chinese.

"Make me." Oliver replied in the same language.

She revealed a Baton, using it as her choice of weapon against the Hood, who used the bow in defense. She swung her left leg, going for a roundhouse kick but he managed to duck below, dodging the hit. However, she quickly swung her leg back down and nailed him in the back.

* * *

Two police cars were en route, sirens blaring..

* * *

The two fought back and forth with each other, her having the upper hand before the vigilante began to run behind the big pillar machine. Whenever they went for strikes, they quickly timed their dodges and counters, showcasing their skills. Martin watched as the woman kicked the Hood to the ground.

_"This is the police, drop your weapons. You are surrounded, come out with your hands up."_

She turned back and began running, the vigilante had chased after her out of the area. He tossed the bow up onto one of the containers as he climbed up them, grabbing the bow and jumped over, landing on the ground.

"Freeze!" Detective Lance yelled, having his gun pointed at the hooded vigilante. "You twitch and you're dead." The Hood didn't move, standing as still as possible with his head down. "Bow down, hands up."

Catching him off guard, he tossed something at the detective. It knocked the gun out of his hand and hit the container behind him. When he looked back, the Hood was gone, out of sight.

Detective looked back to see a miniature arrow sticking to the container, with a flashing green light. He pressed a button on it.

_"It was mine. It was mine, alright?"_ It played back the words coming from Martin Somers, during the interrogation._ "Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."_

"You son of a bitch." Detective muttered.

Cop cars had arrived, as well as a police chopper in the sky.

* * *

_The Foundry  
_

Oliver came back to the foundry, putting the bow back into the wooden box and threw the green hood back. He began to take off his gloves and put the arrows away.

Tonight, he was able to save Laurel and Tommy's life, while also getting the confession he needed from Somers to put him behind bars.

* * *

_CNRI_

_"Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also being accused of accepting cash, including over ten million dollars in bribes."_

Joanna had turned the TV off as Emily had a smile on her face. Her father's killer was finally caught.

"Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want but the DA now has no choice with Mr. Somers' confession, to prosecute him." Joanna said.

"He's going to jail, Emily." Laurel said with a smile. "For the rest of his life."

"Thank you so much for fighting for us." Emily thanked.

"Well, thank you for being brave enough to let me." Laurel said. Then, she looked to see her father walk in. "I thought I didn't need police protection anymore."

"I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter." Detective replied.

"You don't." Laurel said, walking to her desk. Detective Lance walked over to her. "You look tired."

"Yeah, I was filling out reports on the shootout at the port last night. And then getting grilled about how I let that.. archer get away." He said.

"I'm kinda' glad he got away. He brought down Martin Somers." Laurel admitted.

"He hurt a bunch of people doing it, okay? He is no hero, he is an anarchist." Detective replied.

Laurel then said, "Whoever he is, he saved my life and helped me bring justice for Emily. To me, it seems like he's just trying to help."

"The city doesn't need that kinda help, okay? It's like I always told you, you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. Now, I believe that. Alright?" Lance asked. "And I promise you, when I catch this guy, he's gonna believe it too."

* * *

_The Foundry_

Oliver sat down at the table, opening up the notebook. He then grabbed a black pen and crossed out Martin Somers' name on the List. After, he put the pen down on the table and closed the notebook.

As he sat there, he began to think about what Thea had said at the tombstones.

_ "And then sometimes, I'd ask him, beg him, to find his way home to me."_

Oliver wanted to let his sister know that he was alive, but was afraid of what she'd think when she sees what her brother had become. He's running around the city with a green hood and a bow, shooting arrows and killing several people.

The man he is today, isn't the brother she lost five years ago.

* * *

_Queen Mansion_

Oliver, wearing a jacket with a baseball cap, stood at his father's tombstone. He managed to sneak into the backyard without being seen. He sighed, looking at the tombstone, feeling on it.

**ROBERT QUEEN**

1958 - 2007

_A leader, a husband, a father, and a pillar_

"All that time on the island, plotting my return.. I didn't realize how hard it would be to live this life. Mom, Thea, I just miss them so much but if they found out who I am, who I really am, they won't look at me the same." Oliver said, holding back tears. "You asked me to save the city, to right your wrongs, I will. I swear. But to do that, I can't ever come back to this life, ever."

A tear rolled down Oliver's cheek. He got up off of his knee and positioned his cap, just before walking away. From the Queen Mansion window, upstairs, Thea had been watching for almost the entire time.

"Oliver?"

* * *

**Thea and Oliver's bond would be so different, but interesting, if she found out he's actually alive. I feel like Thea, out of everyone, has a stronger emotional connection to Oliver, to be honest. **

**Maybe she might be more forgiving and understand what Oliver has gone through for the past five years and how that shaped the man he is today.**


	8. James Holder

**The Shroud: I agree! Five years away from home changes people.**

**FlashRaven: Glad you're back and thanks for the kind words. At this point, Thea has a feeling that it is Oliver, it makes sense sort of (in her perspective). And yeah, I liked writing the Dig/Thea scene. I hope I get the chance to dive into Dig's background, but I don't think I could do that in this story, as I have the Undertaking, Malcom, etc. to get over with.**

**Next 1-3 chapters will be centered around Deadshot, including this one.  
**

* * *

**James Holder  
**

_The Foundry-2012_

Oliver was spending the night, training, lifting up concrete bricks. Then, Oliver let go as the bricks fell and shattered.

Oliver opened the notebook and flipped to the page where James Holder's name was on. Then, he closed the book and went to prepare. He opened the big wooden crate, housing his bow

* * *

_James Holder's home_

James was by the pool in a robe, talking on the phone.

"Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good. Plus, now that this lawsuit's been settled, we could focus our attention on Unidac Industries." Holder said. "Okay. I'll see you in the office, first thing."

He hung up the hone and admired the scenery when the beer bottle in his hand shattered. He turned to the side and saw the Hood.

"I have armed security inside, all I have to do is call out." Holder threatened the vigilante.

"Go ahead. They can't hear you." The Hood replied, tossing their guns on the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" Holder questioned.

He asked, "How many people died in those fires?" James paused. "How many?!"

* * *

_On another roof top building, a man was positioning his sniper rifle. He was looking through the scope, setting the cross heirs on James Holder. The sniper zoomed in on the businessman while the Hood was interrogating him._

* * *

"The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. I disagree." The vigilante said. "James Holder.."

Then, the Hood noticed the red dot on Holder. A gun shot rang and James was shot, his body falling over into the pool. The archer turned back and fired off a few arrows before taking cover. The sniper took a couple more shots before stopping.

The Hood looked back at the pool to see Holder's dead body floating. Then, looked back at his shoulder as he realized one of the bullets hit him.

* * *

_The Foundry_

Oliver was sitting at the table, gear off as he began to stitch himself up. He gritted his teeth, groaning, just before he finished stitching the bullet wound and putting on a fresh shirt. Then, Oliver got up and grabbed the notebook.

He grabbed the pen and crossed James' name off the List. Oliver sighed, he didn't get the answers he wanted from Holder because he was shot. But he wasn't surprised that Holder had more than one enemy.

His phone vibrated as he was getting a call from Waller. Oliver got up from the chair and then stumbled towards the other table. He felt off, he couldn't stand straight nor was there any balance on his feet. He looked down to the wound and realized why. The bullet was poisoned.

Oliver grabbed a water bottle off the table and rummaged through the wooden crate. He grabbed some herbs and stuffed them in his mouth, then took a chug of water and dropped to the floor, dropping the phone as well, right before he went unconscious.

* * *

Oliver woke up from knocking out on the floor. He wiped his face and looked around, seeing Amanda Waller sitting at the table, reading names from the List. Oliver got up on his feet and she stared at him, putting the book down.

"You're up." Amanda said.

"I was poi-" Oliver says before being cut off.

"Poisoned. Yeah, I know. The bullet was laced with a particular toxin that you can only find in Central and South America. Curare." Amanda informed him.

"How the hell do you all know this?" Oliver asked, walking over to her and grabbing the book.

Waller then answered, "Only one man laces his bullets with these. Floyd Lawton."

"So it was him that killed James Holder." Oliver realized. "Weren't you supposed to let me know where he was?"

"Why do you think I called?" Amanda asked, eyeing the phone on the ground. "And we still don't have his location, it's like he moves every time we get close." Oliver sighed. "I heard what you did the other night, saving your little friend, Laurel and exposing Martin Somers. You're kind of like an hero, according to other residents in Starling."

"Well, heroes don't go above the law and kill people." Oliver replied.

"Not all heroes wear capes, too, Oliver. Everyone's definition of an hero is different, just because you handle stuff in different ways, doesn't take away the fact that you're fighting for the greater good. Deep down inside, Oliver, you're a good man. Just like your father." Amanda replied.

Oliver was surprised to hear that from a woman like Waller. "My father wasn't a good man and even he knew it."

"But he was a good father, though. How about you go and get some rest?" Amanda suggested.

He nodded his head and was going to walk away but stopped. "You knew my father. That's why you've been helping me so much."

"I think you really should get some rest." Amanda said, getting up and going to leave as Oliver watched.

* * *

_James Holder's home_

The police had arrived to Holder's home in the morning, collecting evidence and bagging Holder's body.

"It doesn't make sense." Lance said.

"Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirtbag." Hilton replied. "Red meat for the Hood. And we recovered at least one arrow."

"Yeah, only this time the cause of death is a double tap through the heart and our perp doesn't use firearms." Lance responded, not believing the Hood killed Holder.

"Maybe he's finally figured out there's easier ways to kill people, than with a bow and arrow." Hilton said. "I guess like you said, the guy's a whack job.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

A man was tattooing himself on his forearm, when he was done, he wiped the tattoo. 'James Holder' was what the tattoo had said. The man got up and looked in the mirror, his body was almost covered in tattoos, names.

These were the names of every person he has killed, from Chicago, to Markovia, to Corto Maltese and now, Star City. But who was next?


	9. Finding Deadshot

**Finding Deadshot**

_CNRI-2012_

Laurel was at the CNRI, at her desk, reading articles about the Hood. Ever since the night he saved her from the Triad and Somers' attack in her apartment, she'd become fond of him.

"Hey, do you have the depos on the Jergens case?" Joanna asked.

Laurel then deleted all the windows that were open. "Yeah, they're around here somewhere."

Joanna shot her a look while Laurel was looking through files.

"I was just surfing the net." Laurel defended.

"Really? To me, it looks like you were surfing for anything you can find on Robin Hood." Joanna relied. "Do I have to be the one to remind you that he's a legit murderer? That if the police spot him, they either bring him or shoot him down?"

"Yes, I know, Joanna. But if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now. He saved my life." Laurel said.

"And has taken some, too." Joanna retorted. Then picked up a file off the table. "Jergen's depos."

Joanna walked off as Tommy walked in, approaching Laurel.

"Can we talk? Like in private?" Tommy asked and Laurel nodded.

The two left the CNRI and took a walk together.

"What is it, Tommy?" Laurel questioned.

"The night that those people broke in, almost killed us but thanks to the Hood, they didn't. I snapped a photo of one of the bodies-" Tommy said before Laurel stopped.

"You took a picture.. of a dead body? Tommy, what the hell?" Laurel replied.

"That wasn't my intention, I wanted to get a photo of the arrow that he used." Tommy responded.

"Why?" Laurel asks.

Tommy then pulled her off to the side, making sure no one was around.

"Because, I think that this Robin Hood dude knows us, or we may know him." Tommy replied but Laurel looked unsure. "Think about it: He knew when and where you were about to be attacked.."

"And?"

"Yeah, that's all I got. But look, look, doesn't it feel like he seems familiar? Like you know him from somewhere?" Tommy asked.

"A little, but it could be wrong. But what does that have to do with you taking pics of dead guys?" Laurel questions.

"I can use the picture of the arrow to find out what kind it is, and who bought it. I get the names of who bought it-"

"You find out who the Hood is. That's a detective's job, Tommy, don't you think? Besides, why do you want to know so bad? Just leave it alone." Laurel said.

She turned around and headed back to the CNRI while Tommy stood there. Deep down inside, Laurel wanted to know, too.

* * *

_Queen Mansion_

Thea was in her bed room, getting ready for school. Moira was standing by the door.

"I want you to come home right after school." Moira said.

"Okay." Thea replied. Moira was a bit surprised. "What?"

"Usually, this is the part where you say no or that you have plans." She replied.

Thea shook her head. "Mom, I owe you an apology for the way I've been acting for the past five years. I'm sorry for the things I've said to you, done to you, all those times staying out late, fights.. It's just that, I just needed attention after what we've been through. You always talked about Oliver and Dad, you never paid me any attention."

"Thea, it's ok-"

"No, it's not okay. I need to make it up to you. That's why, after school, me and you are going out to eat. Walter and John can come too." Thea said.

"Oh, okay. That sounds nice." Moira said, with a smile before leaving.

It was time Thea turned over a new leaf. Once she was finished, she looked out the window to the tombstones outside and took a deep breath, remembering what she had seen last time.

* * *

_Days prior_

_A tear rolled down Oliver's cheek. He got up off of his knee and positioned his cap, just before walking away. From the Queen Mansion window, upstairs, Thea had been watching for almost the entire time._

_"Oliver?"_

* * *

Thea didn't know if it was truly her brother but she had a hunch, thoughts began to flood her head as to how her brother could alive. Then, she turned back and grabbed her book bag and walked out of the door.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Oliver was walking through the streets, and into alleyways, wearing the baseball cap over his head. He was looking up at the roof tops, getting flashbacks from when James Holder was shot.

Then, he ran towards a wall and began to climb it until he found a bullet hole. Luckily, the bullet was still there and he plucked it from out the wall.

* * *

_SCPD Precinct_

Detective Lance was looking at photos taken at the scene. Hilton walked in with files in hands.

"Got ballistics back on the Holder murder." Hilton said. "They pulled two 7.62 millimeter bullets out of him. According to stippling and size of the entry wound, the estimate the shots were fired from approximately a hundred yards."

Lance chuckled. "A hundred yards? What, so the Hood shoots him from another building, goes over to his place, he takes out his security and then he fires off a few arrows?"

"And according to his tox screen, his blood contained high concentrations of Strychnos toxifera." Hilton informed him.

"What?"

"Curare. It's a kind of poison." Hilton replied.

"Oh okay, so now we switch from arrows to sniper bullets and poison. I'm not buying it." Lance said, getting up.

"We still found arrows on the scene. Solid evidence the Hood was there." Hilton responded as Detective Lance walked past. "Where you goin?"

"I'm gonna get my own evidence."

* * *

_The Foundry_

Oliver was inspecting the bullet at the lair, accompanied by Director Amanda Waller. With Waller's help, she was able to give him access to the Starling police's database, where got ahold of the pictures taken at the crime scene.

"7.62 millimeter rounds, this is definitely Floyd Lawtown's work." Amanda said, looking at the digital photo of the bullet.

"There's a money trail that leads back to the Bratva, the Russian mob." Oliver replied.

"You were the captain, weren't you?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah." Oliver answered.

Then, Amanda looked at him. "So, what's the play here, Oliver? We need to find where he is before he moves again."

"Don't worry. I know just the guy that can help." Oliver answered.

* * *

_James Holder's home_

Detective Lance was at the pool, where James Holder's body used to be floating in. He squat down, looking around for more evidence. That was until he stared out at the distance, seeing a roof top, facing the direction of where Holder was supposedly standing.

* * *

_Mechanic_

Oliver was wearing a jacket and a grey cap over his head, as he walked into the back door of a mechanic shop. He heard men speaking in Russian and the sound of electricity cackling, then seen the two men working on a car.

"I'm looking for Alexi Leonov." Oliver said, in Russian.

They looked back, as the bald Russian man shot him a look.

_"There's no one here by that name."_ The man replied in Russian.

Oliver began to approach him. "Not in your garage, but in the basement underneath."

The other guy pulled out a gun and stepped towards Oliver, who quickly grabbed it and disarmed him. He had bent his wrist in the process as the other mechanic yelled in pain. Oliver quickly disfigured the small pistol and then pulled down his zipper, revealing a tattoo.

"I'm Bratva." Oliver informed him in Russian. "I want to see Alexi Leonov."

Then, the bald man looked him in the eyes before bowing.

"Pleased to meet you." He replied, revealing that he's Alexi.

* * *

Oliver had took off his cap, feeling safe as the two stepped down the stairs into the basement underneath the mechanic shop.

"I apologize, we meant no disrespect to a captain." Alexi apologized, his partner closed the door. "Particularly, an American one."

"You know who I am," Oliver figured.

"Of course I do, Mister Queen. We heard about you, what you did in Russia for Bratva. You're supposed to be dead, yeah?" Alexi asked.

"Legally, I am." Oliver replied.

Alexi stopped, turning to Oliver. "So, how can I be of assistance?"

"I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organization's used before." Oliver said while Alexi poured up two drinks. "His calling card is a 7.62 millimeter round laced with curare."

"I know no man who uses such tools." Alexi relied.

"How about I remind you, then? Does the name Deadshot, Floyd Lawton ring a bell?" Oliver asked.

Alexi paused, then grabbing the two glasses. "First, we will drink to each other's health." Alexi handed him a glass. "Then I will look into the identity of Floyd Lawton, the man you seek."

The two men finish the glass and place it back down.

"I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and make sure you're really dead, along with killing your family." Alexi threatened the Bratva captain, his mechanic was watching Oliver.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

_"Carl Rasmussen was found shot to death in his home earlier this evening. The police will not comment if there's a connection between Mr. Rasmussen's death and the murder of James Holder a few nights ago."_

A Caucasian man was watching the news, while giving himself another tattoo on his stomach. The fresh tattoo had read 'Carl Ras', which was short for Carl Rasmussen, who had just died recently.

Another dead man, another name added to the 'collection'. Who was next?


	10. The First Encounter

**The First Encounter**

_Queen Mansion-2012_

"It's a great loss. Carl was a titan." Walter expressed his feelings, hearing about the death of Carl Rasmussen. Detectives Hilton and Lance were at the Queens resident to talk with the Moira and Walter.

"A titan, who was looking to buy out a company called, Unidac Industries?" Hilton asked them.

Thea was standing with John, watching them ask the questions.

"Well, industries are something of a misnomer. UI's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy." Walter answered.

"I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder, this week, to lose his life." Lance said.

"Are you implying something, detective?" Moira questioned Quintin.

"Only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac Industries and the competition seems to be dropping like flies." He replied.

"And I'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family?" Moira asked him.

Since the Gambit sank, it was like Detective Lance has had it out for the Queens family. Detective scoffed.

"Unidac's in receivership, detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction, so that means there are many prospective buyers. And the auction's tomorrow. So, if I was taking out the competition, I'd have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time." Walter fired back.

"We're just making the rounds with the interested buyers." Hilton defended themselves. "Let them know to be careful."

"Oh, yes. And I'm overwhelmed that Detective Lance is concerned for our safety." Moira responded.

"Well, thank you for your concern, gentlemen. Our security consultant, Mr. Diggle is taking all the necessary precautions." Walter said, looking to John.

"Yeah. Right." Lance said and then got up from the couch. "Well, if you need us.. We're just a 9-1-1 call away."

Before Detective Lance left, he took a look at Thea, who glared back at him. He then walked off as Thea watched.

* * *

_The Foundry_

"How long you've known this Alexi Leonov?" Amanda Waller asked.

"I've known of him for quite some time. Before we came back to Starling, I knew he was operating out of the city." Oliver answered. "He can be trusted, Amanda. A guy like him and his resources are going to come in handy, one day."

Suddenly, Oliver's phone rang and he pulled it out to answer.

"Hello?" Oliver asked when answering.

_"I've found the man you were looking for. I have address, where he stayed last time he was in Starling City. But that is all." Alexi informed him._

"Let's hope he's a creature of habit. Go." Oliver replied.

_"1700 Broadway. Papp Motel, room 52. You will leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first."_

Then, Oliver hung up the phone and got up, walking over to the crate.

"You got the location?" Amanda questioned.

"1700 Broadway. Papp Motel, room 52." Oliver answered, pulling out his bow.

"I'll let my guys know, we'll meet you there." Amanda informed him.

Oliver nodded as he grabbed his gear and got suited up.

* * *

_Papp Motel_

A man, Floyd Lawton, was on his latop looking at blueprints of a building. Floyd was wearing a black leather jacket and cracked his neck.

* * *

Outside his door, room 52, the Hood was approaching. Behind him were three A.R.G.U.S. agents, armed and ready to capture Floyd.

* * *

Floyd sat there, feeling that something was off. That's when the door was kicked down and right before the Hood can fire off an arrow, the three A.R.G.U.S agents flooded into the room and started firing at Lawton. The mercenary duck and took cover as they did the same, as well as the hooded vigilante.

Floyd popped back up, firing off multiple shots out of his wrist turret, taking out the three A.R.G.U.S. agents and the Hood was standing outside of the apartment room, bullets flying everywhere. He heard the bodies drop when it was over and came back in, firing an arrow. The assassin lifted the bed's mattress, as the arrow flew into it and he fired more shots. When he stopped, he ran towards the window and jumped through it.

An A.R.G.U.S. truck arrived while Lawton was about to escape. He fired at the tires, the windshield, which the bullets hit the two men in the front. Waller was in the back, advised to stay inside. This gave time for Lawton grab a motorcycle and zoom out of the area before they can catch him.

The Hood seen the bodies on the floor, then went to look out the window. When he looked out, he saw Waller leaving the van and she was furious. The two exchanged looks before the vigilante grabbed the laptop and left.

* * *

_A.R.G.U.S. Base_

"Three men dead, Floyd is still on the loose. You guys were supposed to catch him, you let him escape." Amanda responded, then noticed the laptop with bullet holes in his hands. "What is that?"

"This is Floyd's laptop. I thought you could possibly salvage whatever was on here, it could give us a clue on where he's going to hit next." Oliver answered, handing her the laptop.

She signaled for some agents to grab the laptop and take it with them.

"Thank you. When we find what's on their, I'll let you know." Amanda replied.

Oliver was going to leave but noticed something on the table that caught his attention. It was a file, with big red letters on it. **TASK FORCE X**. Oliver looked up at Amanda, who knew he was staring and he turned back and left.

Amanda picked up the file, sitting back in her chair as she opened it up. There were only three photos so far in the folder, including Floyd Lawton's. The others were a woman with blonde hair and odd face paint and the other was an African-American man with a goatee and short hair.

* * *

_Queen Consolidated_

A blonde headed woman was sitting behind a computer, with glasses on and a red pen in her mouth. While she was working, Tommy had walked in and stood at her desk, waiting. Tommy cleared her throat, but she didn't hear.

"Felicity Smoak?" Tommy asked. She turned back and took the pen out of her mouth, shocked. "Hi. I'm Tommy Merlyn."

"Of course. I know who you are, Mister Merlyn." Felicity replied.

"Just call me Tommy." Tommy said. "Hey, you're good with computers and searching up stuff, right? Finding information out.."

"Um yeah, why?" She asked.

"I need your help identifying where this," Tommy showed her a picture of the dead body with the green arrow in it. "The arrow, came from."

"Oh- wow, okay." The picture was pretty graphic. "That'll be hard, I can't really see the arrow. Half of it is inside his chest- where'd you even find this?"

"It's a long story, I just need to know where it came from, that's all." Tommy said.

Felicity took a look at the photo and began typing up something on her computer. Tommy was amazed at how fast she typed and hoped that she could find out what he was looking for. Then, she stopped.

"Found it?" Tommy asked.

"No, these arrows weren't made anywhere here in America. They're from overseas, actually." Felicity informed him. "Wait a minute, these look like the same arrows the Hood uses."

"That's because it is," He replied. "But you said, overseas? Where overseas?"

"Uhh, I think maybe Hong Kong?" Felicity suggested.

Tommy sighed, taking the phone back. "Okay. Well, thank you for your help, Miss Smoak."

He then walked out of the room as Felicity watched.

* * *

_The Foundry_

_"It looks like blueprints." Amanda said, talking on the phone with Oliver._

"Do you know what of?" Oliver asked.

"The exchange building, it's where the Unidac Industry's auction is scheduled to take place. What I'm about to tell you is going to be very interesting, Oliver." Amanda replied. "Walter Steele, the guy your mother is with now, is trying to buy Unidac Industries. This is a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against."

"Who?" Oliver answered, not dwelling on the part about Moira's new husband.

_"Warren Patel."_

Then, Oliver realized what this meant. "Floyd Lawton is working for Warren, isn't he? Floyd takes out the competition, Warren gets the company. He's going to kill Walter, tonight."

* * *

Oliver was already suited up when Amanda Waller had arrived to the foundry. She was able to print out the blueprints and show Oliver, up close.

"The exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton can get a kill shot off from virtually anywhere, which means, we can't cover the area." Amanda informed him.

"Why can't A.R.G.U.S. do it?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, you do realize to the rest of the world, including the police, that we don't exist? If we're found there, it's over. And I can't risk more men to protect all of Deadshot's targets, that's why I need you to go the police." Amanda said.

"The police? Are you crazy?" Oliver asked.

"Crazy, that's up for debate. Smart? Yes. You get the police on your side with this, you may be able to save them all." Amanda told him.

"None of them are going to listen to a vigilante." Oliver responded.

"One of them will, and you know who." Amanda shot him a look and Oliver sighed.

* * *

_SCPD_

It was night time and Detective Lance was walking out of the precinct, when someone came up to him from behind and put him on the hood of a car. This person was Oliver, wearing his vigilante suit.

"You son of a bitch!" Lance muttered.

The vigilante had Lance's arm in his grip. "Detective, quiet!"

"You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station." He replied.

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers, interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him Deadshot because he _never_ misses. You can look this up after I go." Hood informed him.

"Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?" Lance questioned.

"Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers, and I can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help." The Hood said.

"Yeah, professional help." He countered.

"Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar."

Then, he released Lance and disappeared. The Detective looked around as there was no trace of the vigilante, though, he did leave behind Warren Patel's laptop for him.

* * *

**We'll finally see the Hood and Deadshot face off, also be on the look out as Thea plays a big role in chapter 11, as well as 12. #Tripleupload  
**


	11. The Auction

**Thanks for the kind reviews!**

* * *

**The Auction**

_Auction House-2012_

With classical music in the background, men and women were dressed in formal clothing. Walter and Moira, with Thea and John by their side, were talking to a another couple. Then, they walked off.

"Well, it's quite a turn out, huh?" Moira asked, looking around the lace.

"It's quite an opportunity, actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the two most beautiful women at my side tonight." Walter replied, looking at Moira and Thea with a smile.

A woman approached them with a clip board.

"Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in five minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready." She informed him.

"Thank you, Gina." Walter said before walking off.

As the Queen family, plus John, were going to leave, Detective Hilton came down the stairs.

"I got 'em." Hilton reported over the comms. While he was heading to Mr. Patel, Oliver was on the balcony watching. He was wearing a suit to blend in, but was wearing glasses. "Warren Patel, I need you to come with me, sir." He said, grabbing Patel.

"Unit one, all clear. Unit two, copy?" Detective Lance was on the walkie talkie.

_"Warren Patel is in custody. Still no sign of Lawton." Hilton said._

"Unit three?" Lance called.

_"I'm in the northwest perimeter. All clear." A woman answered._

"Unit four?"

_"Parking structure is secure." They confirm._

"Unit five, what's your status?"

* * *

Outside of the building, an officer was knocked out on the ground. Standing above him was Floyd Lawton, wearing a monocle over his right eye.

"All clear." Floyd reported.

The notorious assassin, known as Deadshot, equipped his sniper rifle.

* * *

_Courthouse_

Laurel was at city hall, walking around with a side bag and some folders in her hand.

"Oh, what a shock." Tommy said, sitting at the chairs. "It is Friday night. What are you doin' here?"

"Well, I am an attorney and this is a courthouse, so I think the better question is, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"You were right, the arrows were a dead end." Tommy answered. "It turns out, they were made in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong?" Laurel questioned. "Didn't you go there, a couple years ago?"

"Yeah, looking for Oliver but then I got kidnapped. Wasn't so fun." Tommy answered and noticed a look on Laurel's face. "You don't think Oliver is alive, do you?"

"I'm not saying, but.. I don't know," Laurel replied.

"Well, the only thing we know is that our mystery Robin Hood could be Chinese?" Tommy said, shrugging his shoulders.

Laurel sighed and began walking.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tommy asked, getting up.

"I have to meet with Joanna and go over some work, privately. I'll call you later, though." Laurel replied, smiling.

Tommy watched as she walked out.

* * *

_Auction House_

John was standing out in the crowd, a bit isolated. The family was nearby when Detective Lance approached the security guard.

"Mr. Diggle, got your eyes open?" He asked.

"That's what I'm here for, sir." John answered. "Why?"

* * *

Oliver was getting dressed into his vigilante suit, far away from everyone else.

Then, Oliver tapped into his comms.

"This guy's out of time, Waller, if he's gonna do something, it's gonna happen before the auction." Oliver said.

_"Be patient and stay on the look out, Oliver. He's waiting for the right moment." Amanda replied._

* * *

"The Hood came, gave me some info about a guy named Floyd Lawton. Claims he's going to do a hit, tonight." Detective Lance informed him, and he noticed that John's eyes widened a bit. The name rubbed him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, sir. It's fine." John answered.

"If you excuse me, I have some patrolling to do," Detective said before walking away.

Thea then approached John, seeing Detective walk by.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

John looked at her and back to the others. "Nothing." He lied.

* * *

_Deadshot was positioning his sniper rifle, waiting for the businessmen talking to Walter to leave._

* * *

Oliver, now in his vigilante attire, was sneaking around. He couldn't be seen by anyone, so he stayed far back, waiting for the right moment. He kept his eyes up, looking around for anything unusual.

Detective Lance was doing the same, after he returned to a few spaces by Walter.

* * *

_Deadshot activated the red dot sight on the sniper rifle. The men Walter was talking to had already left and it was just him._

* * *

Detective noticed the red light reflecting off the champagne glasses, being held by a waiter. He ran to Walter, diving onto him as a gun shot rang as the bullet hit the waiter and he fell. Screams filled the room as this alerted Oliver, who then seen another man get shot.

John grabbed Moira, and looked all over the place for Thea, who was nowhere to be found. "Where's my baby?!" Moira cried out, as John noticed Thea running up the stairs, a couple minutes after the Hood went up there.

"I'll find her! Let's get you out of here first!" John responded, helping her out the house.

* * *

Deadshot was going to continue until he seen an arrow nailing the outside of the building. Coming through the window was the green hooded vigilante, rolling across the floor and shooting off arrows. Deadshot pulled his sleeve back, revealing the turret around his wrist, firing off shots at the Hood. Starling's vigilante hid behind a pillar, while the marksman kept firing.

Once he stopped, he began to lurk around, looking for the Hood. Suddenly, he popped out from behind and used his bow to strike Deadshot across the face. The two traded blows, the archer nailed him with multiple kicks until Deadshot latched onto his leg. He flipped the archer over, driving him, back first, into a table. Then, Deadshot kicked the bow to the side and began to unload punches on the vigilante.

The Hood fought back, kicking Deadshot off of him. He kipped back onto his feet and dodged a couple bullets. Deadshot never realized the strategy the Hood was doing, that he was only trying to get closer to his bow. He pulled an arrow from his side and took cover. Then, he tossed an arrow as a mere distraction so he could run across the room and pick his bow off of the ground.

He then leapt in the air, firing off two arrows at Deadshot, and landed near the pillar. The first arrow missed but the second one nailed Deadshot in his monocle, and he fell over onto the ground. The vigilante stood back up and peeped behind the pillar, seeing Deadshot laid out. Then, he reached into his hood and tapped the comm piece in his ear.

"I got him." the Hood reported to Amanda Waller.

_"Good, my men will be up there shortly." Amanda informed._

The vigilante waited for the men to come, as he put his bow on his back. As he turned around, the vigilante froze at who he saw, standing at the door. Silence filled the room, as they looked around at the bullet holes in the wall, the arrows all over the ground, and the broken wooden table.

The archer was holding a device in his hand to modulate his voice, so it wouldn't be recognizable. _"You really should not be here, your family are probably looking for you."_ the Hood said, turning his back to Thea.

"My family is right in front of me." Thea replied, as the vigilante stopped. Thea began to approach the archer, as he turned his head. She began to reach for the vigilante's hoodie, at first he grabbed her hand, but then let her pull the hoodie back. Thea's eyes widened, looking at the face of her brother, who she hadn't seen in five years. "What happened to you, Ollie? How are you alive?"

Before he could answer, a gun shot rang and Thea was nailed right in the shoulder. He went to grab her before she fell, when he looked back Floyd wasn't there.

"Hey, hey, stay with me, Thea! I'm gonna get you outta here." Oliver said, picking her up off of the ground and made his way out of the building.

* * *

_The Foundry_

Oliver was able to bring Thea back to the lair, underneath the Queen Industrial factory. He rested his sister's body on the table and noticed she was fading, he ran over to the wooden supply box and created a mixture for his sister.

"Thea, I need you to stay with me. You've been poisoned." Oliver informed her, picking the bowl up and walking over to Thea.

He then poured the liquid into Thea's mouth as she drank it and he let her rest back down on the table. The vigilante stepped back as Thea closed her eyes and became unconscious, which he knew was going to happen as it took time for the mixture to work. As Oliver stood there, heart beating rapidly, the phone on the other table rang. He went over to it and knew it was Waller, who was probably wondering where Deadshot was.

"Amanda, I don't have ti-" Oliver said, before she cut him off.

_"Deadshot wasn't in the building, I know. My men found him trying to escape, they gave him a sedative. How did you let him out of your sight?" Amanda questioned her partner, the vigilante._

Oliver looked back, seeing Thea laying on the table. "It's hard to explain, I'm gonna call you back, later." He then hung up before Waller could say anything else.

He pulled up a crate and sat down on it. Oliver didn't expect for none of this to happen, she shouldn't have found out like this.

* * *

**I rewrite the last couple of scenes like two-three times, I wanted to flesh it out more and I went with Thea being shot, instead of John. Deadshot is in ARGUS custody, while John doesn't know where Thea went.**

**Next chapter, Oliver finally tells all.**


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Thanks for the kind reviews!**

* * *

**Secrets Revealed**

After blacking out from drinking the mixture, Thea had finally woken up. She looked up at the ceiling and was confused as to where she was. The last thing she seen before slipping into unconsciousness was the face of her brother, who she thought was dead for five years.

When Thea turned her head, she saw a figure resembling Oliver, dressed in the green vigilante suit. She was going to sit up and groaned, feeling a bit tense and sore in her shoulder. Thea saw the stitches on her arm and remembered that she was shot, a couple of hours ago.

Oliver was sitting on a crate and got up. The two were staring at each other, but none of them had spoken yet. Thea then looked at all over Oliver's equipment.

"How long did you know?" Oliver asked, watching Thea. She was confused, not understanding Oliver's question. "How long did you know that I was the Hood?"

"I didn't exactly know you were the Hood, but I had a feeling ever since you saved me from those kidnappers. Then, that day you were at dad's grave, I just knew it had to be you." Thea answered. "Ollie, how are you alive right now?"

"I was one of the few survivors that made it out, when the Gambit sank. Dad and I were on a raft for several days," Oliver paused. "When we realized that there wasn't going to be enough food or water for the both of us, he took his own life."

Tears filled Thea's eyes, finding out that her father killed himself. Oliver nodded his head, it was traumatizing for him to watch his father put a bullet in his own head.

"There were times where I wished that I did die on that Gambit. The things I went through, for five years, changed me, Thea." Oliver said, fighting back some tears. "I did things that I regret, I did things that I want to take back but I can't. I had to do everything that I can to survive."

"What does that mean?" Thea asked, curiously.

"I was stranded on an island, where I thought that I was alone. There was other men there, bad men, who were out to kill me. I had to learn how to survive and adapt, which meant I had to take lives to keep mine." Oliver answered, afraid of Thea's reaction. "I've killed before and I don't like it,"

"So why don't you stop? Why do you even do this, Oliver? Shooting arrows, the whole Robin Hood thing isn't you." Thea responded, and Oliver shot her a look. He took a deep breath, then walked to the table and picked up the book. Oliver tossed the book into Thea's lap. "What is this?" Thea asked.

"That's your answer." Oliver answered, folding his arms

Thea opened the book and flipped through the pages, seeing the list of names. "Adam Hunt, Martin Somers, James Holder.. You have a list of targets?"

"It was given to me," Oliver corrected her. "Dad gave it to me."

"Okay, no. Now you're just lying. Why would Dad have a list of names and give it to you? Especially people like Martin Somers." Thea questioned him.

"Our father wasn't the man we thought he was. He never tried to save Star City, he _failed_ it, Thea and that's the truth. I'm not just doing this for me, I'm doing this because I made a promise to dad, to right his wrongs, fix his mistakes. He made alliances with the wrong people, bad people." Oliver informed her.

"You should've took this to the police, or something. Why does it have to be you?" Thea complained, grunting.

"The police don't get the job done, Thea. I _make_ sure these guys don't come back out on the streets and harm people, they don't." Oliver answered, with a harsh tone but then calmed himself down. "You were wrong when you said this isn't me. This isn't the Oliver that you used to know, that man is gone, Thea. I've changed, a lot. For five years, every day felt like hell for me but you wouldn't understand."

Thea went silent, taking everything in.

"Then help me understand." Thea said. "Tell me everything you went through."

"If I do, I'm afraid you won't accept me for who I am." Oliver replied to her.

"Even if you're not the same, annoying big bro I grew with up.. You'll always be my brother." Thea said, which convinced him to finally open up.

* * *

Oliver told Thea about everything that happened on Lian Yu, how he ended up in Hong Kong, then joining the Russian mob, met a man in the Middle Eastern part of the world, before returning back to the island. Thea was amazed, as well as shocked, on how much obstacles her brother had to face. From Ivo, to Slade Wilson, the Bratva, Kovar, etc.

Thea made her way back to Queen Mansion, sneaking her way back inside. But as she made her way upstairs, Moira had came down.

"Oh my goodness, you're okay." Moira said, hugging Thea. "Where were you?"

"Thea was with me." John informed her, appearing in front of the door. "She was scared after what happened, so I took her to get food and calm her down. I know, I should've told you Miss Queen and I apologize."

Thea nodded, smiling at John who was covering for her. Moira shot John a look, knowing he was lying but didn't have the time to start an argument. She simply shook her head and let Thea head back to her room.

"You didn't have to do that, John." Moira said to him. "You remind me of my son, he used to cover for Thea all the time."

John grinned. "Have a good night, ma'am."

"You too." Moira replied, as she went back upstairs and John stepped outside.

* * *

Now that Thea knew everything, Oliver's mission was about to change. Then, he heard the familiar foot steps, coming from Amanda Waller's high heels. Oliver sighed, turning around to greet her with a smile.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course I did. And I'm not surprised." Amanda answers. "It was a matter of time until she finds out that you were alive and a vigilante. Just be careful Oliver, you were prepared for this life, but she isn't."

Oliver then replied, "Don't worry, I won't let her interfere with what I do. It's too dangerous for Thea."

"Oh, I'm not talking about that Oliver. Now that your sister knows, she's going to become a distraction for you. You told me that you had a mission to do, don't let her be the reason why you end up failing like everyone else on that list." Amanda replied.

He sighed. "How's Floyd?" Oliver was curious, he knew what Amanda's plans were for him.

"After we found him, we put him in one of our black sites. He wasn't convinced at first, until I told him that I'll reduce his life sentence. Floyd says he's not a team player, but I'm sure I can change that." Amanda said.

"Did you find the others yet?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet, but my men and I are heading out of Star City to find our second member. It's hard to believe she used to be a therapist, after all the stories I've heard about her." Amanda informed him, shaking her head.

"Where you guys heading?"

"Gotham," Amanda answered with a smile. "Keep doing what you're doing Oliver, remember what I said. Don't let your sister screw things up." Amanda warned him.

Oliver nodded his head, understanding. Amanda turned around and left the Foundry.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

A man was sitting in an office, with a book open in front of him, on his desk. On each page was a list of names, identical to the one that Oliver was using. Some of the names got crossed out as he flipped through the pages. Then, the mysterious man closed the book, revealing a logo, a circle, on the front.

He grabbed the book and got up, walking towards the wall. The man pressed his palm against the wall and part of it slid open, as it was a secret door, leading to another room. The room was all white and in the corner was a suit, all black armor, with black bows and arrows.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, dialing a number.

_"We have a problem."_

* * *

**I rewrote this chapter a couple of times, went back in to the older versions, mixed them up and edited some stuff out. I tried to go for emotional, but ehh :S**

**I have plans for Thea, as well, and it'll be a very much different route than what the show did.**

****I wanted to write flashbacks but I think I'll save those for another time. Also, with the Suicide Squad, we won't be seeing them until later on in the story.  
****

****The man in the last scene is our big bad, which is pretty obvious who. I want to start building towards the climax, since we're really-or at least half way into the story. ****


	13. Copycat

**Copycat**

_Foundry-2012_

Starling City's 'savior', the Hood, had been continuing to clean the streets up. With his help, Laurel Lance was able to prove that Peter Declan was innocent. The vigilante also took down the group, known as the Royal Flush Gang, even though it took a lot of convincing from his younger sister, Thea.

Thea was at the foundry, watching Oliver train and also touching his arrows and bow. Thea looked at the hood Oliver wore, noticing that it looked pretty old fashioned or hand made as well as the bows.

"How come you never went and got these upgraded? Ya' know, get your government friend to fund you a new suit." Thea said, looking at the bow.

Oliver stopped his training, and walked over to Thea. He grabbed the bow from out of her hands.

"This bow, just like the hood, has meaning to it. They remind me of what happened on Lian Yu." Oliver informed her, sweat running down his face. "Don't touch the arrows either, I just sharpened them. You don't wanna' get yourself hurt, do ya'?" Oliver asked, with a smile.

"I wouldn't get myself hurt if you taught me how to use them." Thea responded, which got a reaction out of Oliver. "Come on, I've seen what you can do. You didn't think I'd want to learn how?"

Oliver sighed, turning to Thea. "I kinda' hope you didn't. What I do may look 'fun' to you, but it's dangerous. You can get yourself killed."

"So, I'm guessing that's a no." Thea said, nodding her head. "Fine, whatever. I gotta' get home anyways."

"Helping mom with cooking?" Oliver asked.

"There's a dinner party, Ollie but it's strictly business. Besides, Mom doesn't really cook for Christmas, anymore. Actually, we don't even celebrate it anymore." Thea answered. "We don't celebrate anything anymore, ever since you know.."

Oliver was surprised. "But it's Christmas. Where's the joy?"

"At the bottom of the ocean," Thea answered, grabbing her stuff. "See you tomorrow."

Thea walked out of the lair, while Oliver watched. Oliver looked back and saw an object in the lair, covered by a blanket. A smile appeared on his face.

* * *

_Adam Hunt's cabin  
_

On the bed of Adam Hunt was a Starling Business News magazine, titled, "The Fall of Adam Hunt". Ever since Hunt was 'robbed' by the Hood, his fortunes and Hunt Multinational's have been dropping rapidly. There were other several magazines and newspapers on Hunt's bed, as well.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Adam said, on the phone. He took a sip of his drink. "Look, all I'm doing is looking to get something going again. Yeah, I know. I know, but this time-" Hunt heard something creaking in the background, causing him to turn around. "I'm gonna have to call you back." Hunt said to the person on the other line, before hanging up.

"What?" Hunt questions, turning to face a figure in the dark. "You come back for another pound of flesh? You're gonna be disappointed, pal. Thanks to you, I'm-"

Adam was cut off when several arrows nailed him in the chest. Hunt fell back onto the bed as blood trickled down his blue, long sleeve dress shirt. At the door was a figure, an archer, but dressed in all black.

The bowman turned around and left, leaving three black arrows in Hunt's chest.

* * *

_Queen Mansion_

Thea had gotten back home, Walter and Moira were at the table with the other businessmen an women so they didn't notice Thea coming in. John followed Thea upstairs, unknown to her and when she got in her room, there was a big bag filled to the brim.

She was confused, approaching the bag. John made it to the door and stood there.

"Where you been?" John asked, before seeing the huge bag. "Wait a minute, did you buy all that?"

"Uh-" Thea didn't know because she wasn't the one who brought it. It must've been Oliver.

When John opened the bag, he began to pull out lights, the ones you'd hang up around the house or inside. There were wreaths inside, ornaments and other decorations. In the corner of Thea's room, she noticed a tree sitting.

"You're really in the Christmas spirit, huh? This is nice, we can hang some of these up after the party." John said, patting Thea. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I just have to change." Thea said before he walked out.

Thea stayed back, looking around and then went to the window. Outside of the house, was Oliver, with a motorcycle at his side. He smiled as Thea waved at him, right before he turned around and dragged the bike away.

* * *

At the large table in the dining room, the commissioner, councilmen and women, as well as Moira and Walter were at the table. There was an empty chair, however, which meant that either someone was late or deciding not to show up.

Thea spotted this and had asked her mother, who informed her that Mister Merlyn will be arriving soon. Malcom had shown up, apologizing as he had work to do back at Merlyn Global offices.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss so far?" Malcom asked, settling down at the table.

"Nothing much," Moira answered. "We've been discussing Starling's vigilante."

Malcom nodded his head, joining the discussion. Thea was listening in on the conversation, as well, which Malcom was able to notice.

"What are your thoughts, Thea?" Merlyn asked.

"Huh? Oh, I think the vigilante needs a better code name than the Hood or the Hood Guy." Thea answered, causing them to laugh. "I was thinking Green Arrow."

Then, Walter's phone rang and he apologized. He informed them that it was from the office at Queen's Consolidated. Walter stepped out of the room and into the lobby, answering the call when he was informed that the list of names had seven men, who were attacked by the Hood.

Walter thought it was just some coincidence until the name Doug Miller was brought up. Then, the doorbell rang and a police officer walked into the lobby. One of the waiters the Queens hired had directed the officer to the commissioner, who was at the table.

He whispered in his ear and the commissioner nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. Something's come up." He announced.

"Is everything okay?" Thea asked.

"The vigilante has struck again." He informed everyone, which caught Thea off guard. "He just put an arrow in Adam Hunt."

The commissioner and the officer left, while Thea rushed upstairs to her room. She reached into her small purse and pulled out a phone, dialing the number that was in it. Thea waited until the person she called had answered.

"Ollie, please tell me you had nothing to do with this." Thea said, sitting on the bed.

_"Do with what? Thea, what are you talking about?"_

"Adam Hunt is dead and they're saying it was the vigilante who did it." Thea informed him, but was surprised when the call ended.

* * *

_Adam Hunt's cabin_

The police were called to Adam Hunt's home, taking photos of Adam Hunt's dead body. An hour or two, prior, Adam Hunt was killed by another archer. The police assume that it's the vigilante, the Hood.

"Well, the daughter came over, used her key, found dad." Detective Lance said, while walking in with the commissioner. "Hat trick to the chest." He gestured his hand to Hunt's body, where three arrows were sticking out of.

"The Hood Guy." The commissioner said, looking at Hunt's deceased body.

The blood on his blue dress shirt was already drying, as the color got darker. "That's what I thought at first, but these black arrows aren't consistent with his MO and neither is the fact that the Hood took Hunt for forty-million, a few months ago."

"It doesn't make sense to kill him now, something doesn't add up." Lance replied to the commissioner. "We're dealing with a copy cat."

Outside of the cabin, near the window, was the vigilante. The Hood had heard the entire conversation, but was confused.

There's a new player in town.


	14. Queen's Christmas Party

**The last time I posted was June 23rd and I kinda took an unexpected short break from writing. I was a little burned out and didn't feel like continuing and have just been brainstorming since. But now I'm back to finish this story and start on some new ones.  
**

_Arrowcave_

"Who would even kill Adam Hunt with an arrow?" Thea wondered. "Besides you?"

Oliver shot her a look. "I think it might be a setup." he replied.

"So someone's trying to cover up, killing Adam Hunt by making it look like the work of the Hood?" she asked.

"Whoever he is, he's good." Oliver admitted. "The grouping on Hunt's chest was tight. I can tell he used a compound bow." he noted. "This copycat is a legitimate archer."

"Well so are you." Thea replied. "Wait, you guys use different bows." he nodded. "But not the same arrows? If we can find out what type of arrows he uses, then there's a chance we can find our guy."

Oliver smiled, agreeing with Thea's thinking. "The police have it in their evidence lock up. Getting in and out of the precinct is going to be a challenge."

"Not if you have someone on the inside." she said, with a wink.

Oliver sighed, realizing what she meant.

_Precinct_

Detective Lance was sitting at his desk when a guy came with an envelope. He told him to sign the paper before dropping the envelope off and leaving. The detective was confused, he didn't remember buying anything or was aware something was coming in. Moments later, he looked inside and pulled out a phone.

Immediately, a blocked number called the burner phone.

"This is Lance." he answered.

_"Detective, if I was going to kill Adam Hunt, I would've done it a long time ago. We both have a common enemy: the new archer. I'm your best bet to take him down but I can't do this without your help. Get me one of the arrows from the crime scene." The Hood explains._

"Yeah we're pretty good at pulling down leads off evidence." he replied, declining.

_"Not like I am. I can do things the police can't, go places they won't. If this archer doesn't stop with Adam Hunt, then we'll both have a problem." he said. "Think about it and then call me. The number's programmed into the phone." he informed him._

The call then ended as the detective hung up.

_Queen Consolidated_

Walter had called Doug Miller, the head of Applied Sciences into his office to discuss urgent matters.

"Last night Adam Hunt was killed by the Hood. It had came to my concern, by one of the workers here, that the vigilante has a list of targets." he informed Doug. "And you just so happen to be on that list."

"What? I thought he only came after the white-collard businessmen." he replied.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't expand his branch. Watch your back, Mister Miller." Walter warned.

_Arrowcave_

Later on, Thea came back to the foundry with burgers and french fries. Her and Oliver sat at the table, eating and having a conversation with each other while they waited for the detective to call back.

"Did you put the decorations up, yet?" Oliver asked.

"Um not yet." she answered, munching on fries. "When I get home, I will. I promise." Oliver nodded his head. "You know when you and dad disappeared, by the time Christmas came, none of us felt like celebrating. So we skipped Christmas that year, well actually, ever since." she said, sipping a drink. "Until now, since you're pretty much forcing me." Thea joked.

"So that means you will be throwing the party?" he questions and she nodded her head, yes. "I wish I can come."

"It's never too late to tell everybody that you're back." she replied.

Oliver winced. "Maybe. But I have the other business to take care of so I wouldn't have time to celebrate and bring more gifts."

"More?" she wondered.

"Yeah, more. I got you a gift but now isn't the time to give it to you." he answered. "You'll see, soon."

"Aww that's not fair, now I'm excited." she replied and they both laughed.

_Elsewhere_

Somewhere in the city in a secrete location, two cars arrived. Stepping out of the first car was Moira Queen and coming out of the other was the family friend, Malcom Merlyn. The two approached one another, Moira was confused as to why she was called.

"Douglas Miller came to me today and he appeared quite concerned. He claims your husband interrogated him and he brought up the list." he said to Moira who didn't know anything about this. "His questions suggested a knowledge he shouldn't have. Walter knows about the list."

"Let me talk to him." she replied.

"I think we're past the point of conversation, Moira. I've stayed away from your family like I was told but your family isn't staying away from me." he snarled. "Something must be done about it, don't you agree?"

Moira took moments to think. "Yes, I do." she answers him. "_I_ will handle it."

"I guess what I'm wondering is, whether it's time for our associate to handle it." Malcom replies as things are taking a turn for the worse.

In another part of town, in an alley way. A man in a suit was on the phone, talking to someone about returning some money. He was afraid that he'd be next, after hearing about the death of Adam Hunt, so he returned seventy-million dollars back to whoever he owed.

While he was walking, an arrow impaled him in the chest. As he dropped to the ground, a figure was standing at the end of the alleyway. The archer in all black stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

_Later_

The police arrived to the scene as Detective Lance was walking with the commissioner. They both were looking at the dead body, left with a black arrow sticking out of its chest.

"Commissioner, this is Nelson Ravich. The Hood hit him earlier this week. Ravich wired back the money he embezzled, less than five minutes later." he informed him.

Commissioner signaled to step away from the body and the two talk in private.

"Alright, we tell the press that the Hood did this." he said and by the look on Quintin's face, he didn't like this idea. "Hunt's murder is a page ten story at best. But Ravich being dead makes this a serial murder case. We can't let the public get wind of the idea that there are two of these nut jobs rubbing around."

"So basically you want me to ignore a serial killer." the detective replied.

"Just catch one of these psychos and I don't care which one." Commissioner Nudocero demanded. "And _that_ is a direct order from your commanding officer."

He started walking off. "Well, you can forget it, then."

The commissioner turned his head. "Fine. It's forgotten. And you're off this case, sergeant, effective immediately."

All the other officers felt the tension between the two men as they came to blows.

_Precinct_

Detective Lance was sitting at his desk, thinking when he stared at the burner phone. He grabbed it and dialed a number while walking into the hall way.

"There's a heating vent on the corner of O'Neil and Adams. You'll find what you're after there." he informed the vigilante.

_"If this is a trap for me, detective, I want you to know that you'd be making the biggest mistake." the Hood warned._

"I'm trading about everything I believe in here cause it's the only way I've got to get this bastard. And you got til Christmas." he said. "And then, copycat or not.. I'm coming after you."

_Arrowcave_

Oliver returned to the foundry with the black arrow and used a scope to examine it. Thea had arrived and approached Oliver as he was looking.

"I knew Lance would help you, eventually." Thea said. "So, what type of arrow does this manic use?"

"It's a teflon-coated titanium blade, serrated to split the bone. The shaft is some type of specialized polymer and it's stronger than your typical carbon fiber." he explained to his sister. "This is a custom job, which makes it hard to find our guy."

Thea picked up the small pocketbook off of the table and flipped through the pages. Oliver was curious to see what she was doing. Then, she stopped and showed him the page she was on, with her finger pointing to a specific name.

"Nelson Ravich." he identified.

"This is the same name you crossed off. I'm not sure that he's just trying to frame you anymore, Oliver." she said. "I think he's trying to call you out."

"Either way, I need to find him." Oliver replied, with confidence in his voice. "I need you to do a favor for me, tomorrow morning."

_Queen Consolidated_

Felicity Smoak, the head of the I.T. department was logging into her tablet. Thea had walked in, approaching her desk. She waited for her to notice her standing there.

"Hey.." Thea finally spoke.

This caused for Felicity to jump. "Don't you knock?"

"Uh, Felicity. This is the I.T. department. Plus, I technically own you so I can do whatever I want." she responded.

"Right, sorry. Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Queen?" she asked.

"My friend, Mia. She's really into archery, especially since we have an archer running around the city. Anyways, her birthday is coming up next week and I wanted to buy her some arrows." Thea lied. "But here's the catch: she buys these special custom-made arrows and I have no idea where she gets them."

Thea revealed the black arrow, used by the new archer to Felicity.

"I was hoping that you could find out where this came from." she said.

Felicity was handed the arrow and she began to inspect it as Thea watched. "It's funny, a couple of weeks ago, Tommy Merlyn wanted me to find a green arrow for him."

"Oh really.." Thea thought to herself.

"The shaft's composite is patented." she identified and logged into her computer, running a search. "And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius. It's latin for the archer."

Felicity then handed the arrow back to Thea.

"Could you find out where and when this was purchased?" she asked.

With a couple of clicks, she got the information she needed. "According to the company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment. Two hundred units." Felicity began writing down on a piece of paper. "It was sent to this address."

"Thank you, Felicity." Thea said when she got the paper. Then, she got up and grabbed the arrow. "Merry Christmas. You should take the day off."

Thea left the department with the information.

"I'm Jewish.." Felicity muttered.

_Laurel's apartment_

Quintin was at Laurel's, sitting at the table, while the news was playing on the television.

_"From the significant resources of the Starling City Police Department, it is clear that this vigilante's cycle of violence has escalated." _The commissioner was on the screen, having a conference at the HQ._ "I'm asking our citizens to keep a close eye out and to report anything suspicious. A tip line has been set up and a reward will be offered to anyone who aids the authorities in the capture of this madman."_

"It isn't him, is it?" Laurel asked, stepping out. "The man in the hood, he didn't kill those people."

"Hmm, you're the one who said he was a monster." he replied.

"Yeah but he was protecting me. It's different." she defended the vigilante.

_"..the apprehension of this so-called "Hood" that has been terrorizing our city."_

Then a knock was heard. "It's probably Joanna." she said to her father but when she opened the door, it was actually Tommy.

He didn't look happy but when he seen her father, he immediately approached him. "Merry Christmas, sir. How are you?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"Proficient with firearms." he answered him and Laurel gave him a look.

Detective Lance turned around and left the two alone.

"I told you I wanted to spend the holidays with my dad." Laurel told him.

"Right. Because of Sara, because it makes the holidays a tough time." Tommy responded. "But when you are with someone, as I want to be with you, then there aren't tough times. There's just times and something is holding you back." he said, looking at Laurel. "The Queens are having a last-minute Christmas party and I would like for you to be my plus one."

A slight grin appeared on Laurel's face.

"I, um, was looking through some old photographs and I found this." he revealed a small box with a bow on it. "Merry Christmas." Tommy then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Laurel looked down at the gift as he walked out of her apartment. That's when the detective returned to the room.

"Bad enough you're friends with this guy and now he's your... what?" Detective asked.

"I don't know what he is. But he's not wrong." she replied. "Something is holding me back."

"Right, keep listening to that something. I really try to stay out of our personal life, Laurel, I really do." he said. "But these guys, first Queen, now Merlyn? I mean they're selfish, they think they can treat people any way they damn please."

Laurel opened the gift and froze. She looked up at her dad.

"It's you, me and Sara." she said.

"What?" he questioned and Laurel showed him the gift, the photograph of the three.

_Elsewhere_

The vigilante was walking in the rain. Thea got Oliver the address but had to leave so she could set up for the party. The Hood went to the address, opening the big door before stepping inside. The room was a bit dim but had enough lighting for him to be able to see where he's walking.

Something caught him attention. There was a black arrow sticking out of the floor. Suddenly, the door closed shut. He heard electricity cackling in the back, turning around to see some sort of device with tubes attached to it. Green liquids was inside of the three tubes. The tube in the middle was being filled up with a liquid, a dark substance, and he noticed the small flame.

It's a trap. The Hood turned around and fired an arrow at the door. He began to run at the door as the arrowhead was rigged to explode. At the same time he jumped at the door, the device exploded and sent him flying.

When he got back up, he looked back and saw the room engulfed in flames.

_Queen Mansion_

All of the guests were here at the party. Thea was on top of the stairwell, looking at how nice the house looked. With the help of Dig, she was able to hang the lights and also some mistletoe.

John approached her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Is everyone having a good time?" Thea asked.

Instead of answering the question, John snapped. "Don't think that I haven't noticed you sneaking off. You lie and throw excuses for all your absences. Now may not be the best time for us to talk about this but we will talk." he said. Then, he glared over to see some boy walk in, with flowers, looking around. "Who is that, a friend from school?"

Thea looked at the unexpected guest. "No, actually, I don't even know who he is. And I didn't invite him either."

She went down stairs as John followed. The random guest was trying his best not to be seen but he stood out from everyone.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked.

"I was invited here." he answered. "My name's on whatever list you guys got."

Thea looked at John as he went to retrieve the list of guest names.

"Who are the flowers for?" she asked.

"These are for your mom." he answered. "Your little butler isn't gonna find my name on that list, anyways. It'd be ashamed if you kicked a guest out when all they were trying to do was bring flowers."

"Give me those." Thea said and snatched the flowers from his hand and he rolled his eyes. "What's your name anyways?"

He sighed. "Roy Harper."

John came back with the list and seen that all the guests had arrived.

"Don't worry, John, he's not on the list. Roy was just about to leave, anyways." Thea said and when she tried to kick him out, Moira came.

"Oh, Thea, what are you doing?" She asked. Thea struggled to say something.

Roy stepped forward and extended his hand. "Misses Queen, it's an honor to meet you. I know I don't have permission to attend the party of yours, but I just wanted to stop by and drop these flowers off for you." He then held his other hand out for the flowers. "Well, I guess I have to leave now."

"No, it's okay. You're welcomed to stay for as long as you like." she said and smiled. Then she looked at Thea. "Be nice."

Moira walked away and Roy smiled at Thea before joining the others. Thea joined her parents to take family photos while Roy was watching. Walter noticed the flowers.

Before he could say anything, Moira had beat him to it. "You and I should talk alone." she whispered in his ear and walked away.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" Thea asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll work itself out." Walter answered.

Walter followed her, leaving Thea behind. She then seen Laurel and Tommy arrive.

"There goes my new favorite couple. I'm glad the both of you could make it." she said.

"Merry Christmas, Thea." Tommy said and the two hugged.

Thea then hugged Laurel too, the two greeted each other.

"It looks like that boy over there is checking you out, Thea." Laurel said and she turned to see Roy staring at her.

Roy winked and Thea groaned.

In another part of the house, Moira was standing, waiting for Walter. He then arrived as she set down the flowers.

"You lied to me." she said to him.

"An odd accusation coming from you." he replied.

"When you came home, you said you were through investigating Robert's death." she mentioned.

"Robert was my oldest friend." He replied. "Do you take me for a man who wouldn't avenge his best friend's murder?" Walter questioned. "I thought I could forget about it and go back to the way things were. But you told me too many lies, Moira." he said. "It was you that embezzled money from the company. Salvaged the Queen's Gambit. Why, Moira?"

She hesitated in answering. "For leverage."

"Against whom?" He asked.

"People you've made very angry." she responded.

"Then let me help you fight them." he suggested.

"I can't fight them. I am them." she said. "I have tried so hard to convince myself that I'm not. And loving you.. you were my salvation."

"Moira, whatever you've done and whoever these people are.. the time for lies are over. You need to tell me exactly what's going on."

Moira nodded. "Let's just get through the party. And then I promise I'll tell you everything."

Then, Walter agreed and the two leaned in to kiss each other.

**And that's the end to this chapter, which is kind of like a part one of things. I decided to introduce Roy earlier at the party and tease the future interactions with Thea and him. You'd think Roy was just there for the party, but he's actually there for something else..**


	15. The Beginning

**The second part to the previous chapter.**

_Queen's Mansion_

"You plan on just staring at me for the rest of the night or?" Thea asked, approaching Roy.

"Why? Is it a problem?" he asked, with a smile. "I'm not really a party person, anyways. I kinda just don't wanna go back home."

"Family problems?" she questions.

Roy shrugged. "It's something like that." he answered. "I don't really have any family, well not anymore so it's just me."

"Oh- where do you live?" she asks.

"The Glades." he answered and got a reaction out of Thea. "Yeah, I know. It's not as fabulous as living in a mansion. You don't know how bad I want to trade lives with you for a day, be a Queen, flaunt in my wealth."

"It has its pros and its cons." she said. "If you're hungry, help yourself out to some food."

"Of course, but um- where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Upstairs, the last door at the end of the hall." she answered.

Roy nodded and then headed upstairs as Thea watched. As everyone was partying, she then went upstairs and into her room. Thea picked up her phone and dialed the one number on it, waiting for the other person to answer.

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asked.

_"Bad. He knew I was coming and tried to burn me alive." Oliver answered. "I have another problem on my hands, though. Are you near a TV?"_

"Yeah, why?" she was curious, turning her TV on.

_"Our new archer has taken things to the next level. Turn on the news." he informed her. "He has a hostage."_

Thea was standing in front of the TV, watching the news as a woman was on-screen. She seemed out of breath and scared. _"Happy holidays, Starling City. For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by a vigilante."_ John walked into the room but noticed what she was watching. _"But the police have been unable to bring him to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands."_

The lady sobbed, behind her were other individuals. She continued to read the words off the script.

_"I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of this vigilante, until he surrenders himself to my authority."_

"Oh my god.." Thea said.

_"Those people are there because of me. I have to end this. But I'm gonna need your help, Thea. Come to the foundry as soon as you can."_

The phone hung up as Thea put it in her purse. She was going to head to the door but John was in her way.

"Where are you going? And who were you on the phone with?" John asked.

"That was my friend's mom, John. She's scared for her life, I'm gonna go there to make sure she's okay." Thea lied but it was believable.

She pushed him out of the way and rushed downstairs. John looked at the tv and then at Thea's purse. Meanwhile, Roy was hiding behind the corner. He peered over to see John walk out of Thea's room and head downstairs, leaving him alone on the floor.

_The Glades_

_"Starling City holds its breath as the hostage crisis unfolds. Police have attempted to enter the abandoned structure in the Glades but found rigged explosives preventing them from doing so. At the moment, there's been no sign of the vigilante as his one hour deadline nears."_

The commissioner was with his men as the police had set up near the structure. He watched as the officer was using some remote control car, with a camera attached to it. Detective Lance arrived, though he's still not on the case.

_"I count three thresholds, each wired by Mercury switches to Semtex charges." A man informed, wearing protective suit._

"Can you diffuse one for HRC to use as a breach point?" The commissioner asked.

"Well, that's gonna take a while and then he's gonna know which way we're coming in." Lance responded.

"You gotta better idea, sergeant? Now would be a lovely time." he questioned.

Detective didn't respond and continued watching they heard something from above. Everyone looked up and saw the vigilante, the Hood, zip line across and onto the building that the hostages were inside. However, they were confused to see another hooded figure following him, donning a red suit.

_Moments prior_

_Thea got to the foundry as fast as she could. When she got there, Oliver was wearing his vigilante suit and standing in front of a suit display. Thea's mouth dropped, approaching the display to see a red and black suit, with the red hoodie attached to it.  
_

_"I thought you didn't want me to-" she said but Oliver interrupted her._

_"I didn't, but I did some thinking. For the past months this has been solely my mission, to avenge dad." he replied. "Robert was our father, Thea. If anyone is going to right his wrongs and save this city, in honor of him, it should be the both of us. And you already have the skills of an archer, so why not?" he said._

_Thea then seen the bow on the table and picked it up, along with the quiver full of red arrows._

_"I don't know what to say.." she responds, shocked._

_"Well, I do." he opened the suit display case. "Suit up."_

The window shattered as the two vigilantes dropped down to the ground. Both of them began to untie the hostages.

"Where is he?" the Hood asked.

"I don't know." the hostage answered.

"It's gonna be okay," the other archer told them, who had a feminine voice. "Follow me."

The seven of them headed towards an exit. "Get up on the roof." the Hood ordered and they all went up stairs.

"What about-" a hostage asked but was interrupted.

"I'll handle him. Move." he responded. "You too, Speedy."

"But Oliver.." she said.

"I got this. Get them to the police." The Hood told his partner and she followed the hostages.

The detective and the other policeman seen hostages, and the vigilant in red, coming up onto the roof. He announced it over the radio as the Hood was still inside. He walked through the hall way before stopping. He sensed something. The green archer turned around and saw the silhouette of the other bowman at the end of the hall.

"Thank you for coming." the unknown archer said. "After the warehouse, I knew I'd have to do something dramatic to get your attention."

"What do you want with me?" The vigilante questioned.

"What any archer wants," he responded. "To see who's better!"

The Hood fired the first arrow and the other archer dodged. The vigilante dodged an arrow that shattered glass a few spaces behind him. Then, he retreated as the other archer followed in pursuit.

The chase lead into another room with dark lighting. The black archer was on the ground, looking for the Hood. He had his bow drawn as his target was on the cat walk above. Hood watched as the other archer stopped, seeing the reflection of the green archer and turned back, firing an arrow. The arrow was able to knock the bow out of the Hood's grasp.

He tried swinging but failed, falling on top of a table but then rolled down. He grabbed the bow off of the floor and quickly fired off an arrow at the archer, who began to run into hiding. The Hood was on the prowl, waiting until the other archer popped up and shot him in the back. He shot the hood, twice, before kicking him through a wall.

The Hood held his hand out but the other archer grabbed it and twisted it before smashing his knuckles into his face.

"First Hunt, then Ravich and now you!" he said with each kick. The vigilante looked up at the archer, dressed in black armor and had more weight on him. "I know about the list and the man who authored it wants you dead!" The vigilante couldn't do anything in the position he was in. "Now let's see who's under the hood.

As he tried to reach for his hood, an arrow flew and nailed the wall near him. The black archer looked up and saw the red arrow sticking out of the wall. "Step away or the next one goes in your head." Speedy threatened.

The other archer got up and began to approach him. While his back was turned, he didn't know the Hood was reaching for the arrows in his quiver and used them to nail the black archer in the leg. Then, he got up and laid a heavy hit on the archer, knocking him unconscious. However, the Hood couldn't stay on his feet as he felt groggy.

Speedy ran to the Hood and helped him back up. She also yanked the two arrows from out of her back. There was a window and when pushed, it opened. The ground wasn't that far down and would've been an easy jump, only if the Hood didn't fall over and landed on the garbage container.

She jumped down and checked on him. "Where do I take you?!"

Speedy was panicking, not knowing what to do. Then an all black van arrived with an ARGUS logo on the side. When the door swung open, she was confused, seeing a woman in the driver's seat. It was Amanda Waller.

"Get in!" Amanda yelled.

She struggled but managed to get the Hood into the back of the car and she hopped in the passenger.

"Thank you." she said.

"Yeah," she replied, hitting the gas. "I was wondering how long it'd be until you joined your brother, Thea Queen."

Amanda looked at her with a smile as they took off.

_ARGUS base_

Oliver woke up and felt himself in pain, when Amanda rushed to his aid.

"Hey, relax." she said. "Just relax. You're safe."

"What happened?" he asked.

"You have three broken ribs and a concussion but my doctors say you'll be fine." she answered. "If it wasn't for your sister, you'd be dead right now."

Oliver looked at Thea and held her hand. Then he glanced at Amanda.

"How'd you know to come?" he asked.

"Your comm piece always emits a signal that I can trace. Plus, I saw you two on the news. Now, can you tell me who the hell did this to you?" she asked.

Oliver groaned but Thea answered for him. "There's another archer in Starling. He's killed two guys so far and we thought he was trying to frame Oliver."

"Does he know who you are?" she asked Oliver.

"No." he answered. "He was close to finding out but Thea bought me some time." he looked up at his sister. "I owe you one, you saved my life."

"This suit is already enough, Ollie. You don't owe me anything." she replied.

"You can thank me for that suit. Oliver begged me to make it." Amanda said.

_Warehouse_

The black archer returned to his hideout, where five other black arrows were sticking out of a rack. He was limping a bit, but was able to make it back without being seen. The archer stopped at the table to catch his breath.

Seconds later, he yanked his masked off, revealing the face of Malcom Merlyn.

_Somewhere in the Glades_

Roy had returned back home, still in his suit. A girl, who had a rock punk look was waiting for him.

"Yo, abercrombie, did you get it?" she asked.

A grin appeared on Roy's face as flaunted with expensive jewelry, a watch and a necklace. All of which belongs to the Queens.

_Queen's Consolidated_

Walter had returned to the company building, which was also decorated for the holidays. He went to the elevator and there was a man in there.

Once the elevators doors closed, she pulled out a syringe and sedated Walter.

_Elsewhere_

Malcom and Moira met up at another location, hours after the events that transpired.

"It's done." Malcom said, meeting up with Moira again.

"And he won't be harmed?" she asked.

"Nor will he ever discover your involvement. You have my word." he replied.

"Forgive me if I don't find that comforting." She turned back and headed to her car.

Malcom stood in her way. "You were warned, Moira." he said. "I told you to get Walter under control and you couldn't, steps had to be taken."

"That's what you said to justify Robert's murder." she shot back. "And you wonder why I don't trust you. This is done, I'm done."

Moira tried to get back into her car but Malcom shut the door. "No, Moira." The two stared at each other, with Moira feeling threatened and feared. "This is just the beginning. In six months, _our_ vision of what this city should be will be compete."

"And you won't feel a thing, will you?" she questioned. "Thousands of innocent people will be dead and you'll feel nothing."

"That's not true," he replied, stepping forward. "I'll feel a sense of accomplishment. And you'll have Walter back."

He then turned around and entered his limousine. Malcom wasn't alone, as a woman sat across from him. She had long blonde hair, wearing an all black trench coat. The woman smiled when he entered the car.

"Are you sure she won't become a liability?" she asked. "I'll happily ask my men to handle Miss Queen."

"No, China. If she would like to see her husband again, then she won't interfere." he said. "Besides, things are going perfectly as planned, though the Hood has a partner."

China White smiled. "What do you think I'm here for?" she questions. "Let's not get our hopes up, just yet. Like you said, this is only just the beginning."

Finally, the car drove off as Malcom and China White left Moira to drown in her thoughts. Can she trust his word?

_ARGUS base_

Oliver got up, using a cane. He still had bruises on his face but had a relentless look on his face as he stared outside of the window. Thea was there, having a drink before she stood up and joined him.

"You know, Thea. When I confront somebody on the list, I tell them that they failed the city." he said. "But tonight, it was me who failed."

"Oliver, five hostages are home tonight with their families enjoying their holidays." she replied. "Because of you and me." Oliver looked at her. "The other archer, he'll get his. And we're gonna give it to him."

Oliver paused. "We have a bigger problem than that, Thea." he said. "The other archer told me that somebody compiled the list. I always assumed that it was dad who made it. But what if it wasn't?"

"Ollie, what do you mean?" she asked, concerned.

"I think there's someone else out there. Someone who's more of a danger than the archer." he replied.

Oliver then clenched his fist.

"And_ we _are gonna take him down."

**I always planned on Thea becoming Speedy and the "gift" Oliver mentioned beforehand was the suit. Roy stealing from the mansion will be explained later.**

**And yes, Chien Na Wei/China White and the Triad are working with Malcom Merlyn.**


	16. Another List

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Short chapter, sorry.**

_Arrowcave_

Since his first encounter with the Dark Archer, Oliver had been on the road to recovery and has been training more than ever. He was in the foundry, climbing the salmon ladder to working on his accuracy to training his hand to hand combat with the wooden dummy. He had stopped when he seen Thea walk in.

"Any news on Walter?" he asked, taking a break.

"Still nothing." she answered. "Either my stepfather doesn't want to be found or someone doesn't want him to be found."

"It's been six weeks, Thea. No contact from the kidnappers, no ransom demand, no proof of life." he replied. "We both know he's more than likely-"

Thea cut him off before he could finish. "Missing. We both know he's missing."

"Wherever he is, must be very discrete. Even my contacts in the Bratva can't dig up a lead." he responded.

Oliver had returned to training on the wooden dummy, this time he was using batons. Thea was watching her brother train and grabbed the pocketbook.

"You look like you're capable of getting back out into the field," she commented. "And there's a still more names to cross off the list."

"They're not going anywhere, Thea. My main focus is to be prepared for the next encounter." he replied. "And you should be focused on Walter still being missing. Mom is going to need you more than ever right now."

Suddenly, Oliver's phone began to buzz. It was the phone he used to get into contact with Detective Lance.

"It looks like someone else needs you, too." Thea stated.

He grabbed the phone from off of the table, along with the voice modulator. Then, he answered the call.

"Lance." He said.

_"Hi,"_ the feminine voice on the other line answered. It was Laurel's voice. _"I need your help, it's important."_

_Queen's Mansion_

Moira had been in her bed room, wearing her robe. She was sitting down in the chair while looking at the picture of her and Walter. Moira knew beforehand that Walter was going to be missing, but now she can't figure out if he's truly missing or dead. Thea had gotten home and stood at her mother's door.

"Mom." she said and Moira looked up. "Hey."

"Hey, sweetie." Moira greeted with a smile. "Where you been?"

"I, uh, was out with a friend. I had stopped by Big Belly Burger along the way and I thought maybe you and I can have some takeout, watch a movie."

Moira smiled, but then declined. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'm not very hungry."

The door bell then rang, catching both of their attention. "If you change your mind.." Thea said before leaving and heading downstairs.

Moira looked back at the photo and set it back down.

Thea got downstairs and went to the door, unlocking it. When she opened it, John was standing on the other side.

"Hey, John." she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by earlier and you weren't here. I need to talk to you." he answered, Thea allowing him to step inside. "For the past couple of months, you've been running off, lying, making excuses. At first, I thought you were just being a regular wild teenage girl but at that party, I knew something was up."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

John sighed, taking a moment to reply. "At Tommy Merlyn's party, you randomly left and I found you talking to yourself. Then, at the auction house, you randomly run off when everyone's being shot at." he said. "You weren't running because you were scared, I saw what you were running after. The Hood."

"You think I'm running around in a green hoodie, shooting arrows at people?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I think you know who he is, though. You're working with him, aren't you?"

Thea froze but tried not to make it obvious. It was almost like she was saved by the bell, but in this case, it was the door bell. Someone else was at her door and she went to go check, walking away from John. When she opened the door, Thea recognized that it was Felicity.

"Um, hi. I'm sorry, this is so unprofessional but-" she paused, seeing John standing not too far. "Am I interrupting something? I can just come back tomorrow."

"No, Felicity. You came right on time." Thea said, glaring back at John who joined them. "What is it?"

"I-it's about Walter. I think I may know why he's missing." Felicity answered.

_Meanwhile, Laurel's apartment_

Laurel was sitting at the table, working when the lights flickered. Then, the lights had cut off, signifying the presence of Starling's vigilante. She the floor creak and foot steps grow louder as the figure of the Hood was standing in Laurel's room.

"No one's seen you for awhile, where have you been?" she asked.

Instead of answering the question, he dodged it. "You said it was important. Make it quick." he growled.

"My best friend's brother, he died two days ago fighting a fire. The police and fire department claim that he died in the line of duty." she said. "But my friend, she thinks he was murdered."

"You're asking one killer to find another." he said, with a slight chuckle. "I heard what you said to your father about me. That I'm a killer with no remorse."

"Are you?" she asked, approaching him. "Take a look at the file. If Danny de La Vega was murdered, then we have to bring his killer to justice."

The Hood grabbed the file from Laurel. "I'll look into it." he said.

_Later at the mansion_

The three of them, Thea, Felicity and John were all standing by the door. John was confused, while Thea was also shocked, but not at the fact the list existed. Felicity had told them about what Walter had found, while also showing them.

"Let's step outside." Thea requested and the three of them stood outside the house. "You're sure that he found this here?" Thea questioned her, flipping through the pages of names.

"Yes. In your mother's room, specifically." she answered. "It belongs to your mother." John seen the look on Thea's face, so did Felicity. "Have you seen this before?"

"N-no. No." Thea answered.

John had grabbed the book and looked at the names, recognizing some of them.

"These are the same guys the Hood went after. Why would your mother have this?" he asked.

"Well, Walter thought she was hiding something. S-something more." she answered. "I have been debating to tell you about this for weeks, but all of a sudden, after he told me to look into it, he vanishes." Felicity said. "I think this list might have cost Walter his life.."

**Sooner or later, John was going to end up finding out that Thea has something to do with the Hood.**

** At first, I wasn't going to have Felicity appear that much in the show but I like the role she had in S1. It wasn't forced or anything, she was just there as help/to help so there's a chance she may be brought into the fold but keep her role as tech support and only tech support.**


	17. Firefly

**Guest: I've been thinking about that for awhile now, I have a few ideas in mind.**

**_CNRI_**

Laurel was talking to Joanna about a case, when her father, Detective Lance arrived. Jo left so the two could have a conversation with one another. Laurel had a feeling about why he was there.

"Where is it?" he asked. Laurel hesitated in answering. "Where's the phone?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I know I shouldn't have."

"It's stolen evidence. Yeah, you shouldn't have." he replied.

"I had to do something." she said.

Detective shook his head. "The man's a killer."

"Then why did he give you his phone?" she questioned.

"Give me the phone." he said.

"He took it back." Laurel replied.

"You were with him?" he questioned.

"When Sara died, if someone could have done something to give you even just a little bit of closure, don't you wish that they would have done it?" she asked him.

"If it meant breaking the law, lying to the people closest to them, no." he answered.

Then, he turned his back and left.

* * *

**_Queen's Mansion_**

"Surely, there are contingencies for these type of situations. Bring someone over from our London office perhaps." Moira had said, talking to someone from the company in the living room. Thea was on her way downstairs.

"It's not solely a matter of the day-to-day operations. We have accountants and the vice presidents to do that." he replied. "It's about perception, public confidence."

Thea was standing next to John, both still shocked at what Felicity had came and told them.

"The company will be fine." Moira responds.

I don't mean to be indelicate, but this is the second time in five years that the CEO of Queen Consolidated has vanished under mysterious circumstances." he brought up, referring to Robert's death.

Moira got up from the couch. "I don't need you to remind me of that."

"The last thing I want to do is upset you." he said.

"Well, then you should consider this visit doubly disappointing." she stated. "Good day."

Then, he grabbed his briefcase and left the room.

"Who was that?" Thea asked.

"Ned Foster," she answered. "He's the COO of the company."

"He wants your mother to take Walter's place." John informed her.

"Ned says that the company's stock price has been damaged by Walter's absence," she said. "And my stepping in would help settle the board. But I told him that I needed to be at home for my family."

Thea then said, "Mom. I'll be fine. I can manage here without you. This sounds like something everyone needs you to do."

"Well, maybe I don't care what everyone needs!" Moira lashed out.

Moira left the room and went upstairs, leaving Thea with John.

"You've seen the book before, haven't you?" he asked her. "When Felicity showed it to you, you had this look on your face."

Thea sighed, looking to John. "We're not going to talk about this here. Not right now."

"We're not gonna talk about how there's a possibility your mother has something to do with Walter disappearing?" he asked and Thea shot him a look. "He asks for Felicity to look into it, then poof, he's gone. That doesn't sound fishy to you?"

She didn't answer John, who sounded like he was onto something.

"Big Belly Burger. Then, we'll talk." she told him.

* * *

**_Stagg Chemicals_**

Moments prior, the building had caught on fire. The Hood had arrived but it was too late, another firefighter was killed and the killer got away. Once the fire was all extinguished, the Hood was sitting on the ground.

That's when he reached into his suit for his phone and made a call.

* * *

**_Laurel's apartment_**

Laurel picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" she said.

_"I have some information for you. The killer drives a nineteen-seventy Ford pickup. There's a scar on his right wrist from a severe burn and a tattoo of a firefly." the vigilante informed her._

"You must have gotten pretty close to him." she replied.

_"All the men in Engine Company fifteen had firefly tattoos. Any one of them could be the killer." he said._

Then, Laurel asked, "What should I do with this information?"

_"Whatever you would've done before you met me." he answered._

The vigilante ended the call. That's when Tommy had approached her.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked her.

"Wrong number." she lied.

Tommy had a look on his face before he took a sip and walked away.

* * *

**_Later, Big Belly Burger_**

Once the two were done eating, the waitress had came and got their food. John smiled at her before she had left.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Carly." he answered. "My sister-in-law, kind of." he said but then changed the subject. "Now, about the book, or the list. I want to know what you know."

Thea nodded. "Yeah, I have seen the list before from my _friend_. It's a list of the names of people who have failed the city, in one way or another." she informed him. "And the person who made that list wants my _friend_ dead."

John nodded his head. "So, the person who made the list wants your buddy dead because.." he paused. "He isn't supposed to have it. Walter wasn't supposed to find it or know about it, so your mother or whoever the list was created by, had him taken."

"What are you trying to say, John?" she asked.

"That your mother and the person who made the list know one another. Nobody knows about the list except the ones who the list was given to." he answered. "What I'm wondering is, if no one else is supposed to have this list of names, how did your friend get it?"

"The person he got it from had died." she answered. "Look, I don't want to believe that my mother had anything to do with this, but.. It doesn't make sense. Why is she all sad that Walter is missing if she was behind it?" she asked.

"I mean, it has been six weeks." he answered. "I think you should tell your friend about this."

"I've been thinking about it, but lately," she paused. "He hasn't really been himself. He had a fight and almost died, since then, he thinks he's at one hundred percent but won't put back on the hood. He says he's trying to focus on recovering but I feel like it's actually a way for him to avoid getting back out on the field."

Thea looked at John for a quick moment. "I think you should be the one to talk about this with. You've had plenty life or death experiences, I haven't."

"I don't know, he doesn't seem like the friendly type." he responded.

"He is if he knows he can trust you." she said. "Since I trust you."

John nodded. "I need to talk with Felicity about this, see what else she knows."

"Whatever you find out, let me know." she said.

* * *

**_Arrowcave_**

Oliver was standing behind the table, sharpening the arrowheads on his arrows. The green, shiny arrowheads were to going to be much more powerful now and with that, Oliver shortened some of the arrows to place it into a pouch on his belt.

His phone began to vibrate. Oliver picked it up and answered the call.

"I went to talk to Danny's old chief." she said. "I didn't get much information, what do I do now?"

"Nothing." Oliver then looked over at the arrows on the table. "It's my turn now."

"You turn to do what?"

Thea walked into the foundry when Oliver hung up the call.

"For the past couple of days, I've been working with Laurel. There's a man burning fire fighters alive and I know who he is." he answered. "Which is why I'm going to need your help. The fire department is having a Firemen's Gala soon and I have a feeling our guy is going to show up."

Thea nodded her head. "You know, I thought you were just down here, trying to avoid putting the hood back on. It's nice seeing you working again." she said. "It'd be even better if you used the list again." Then, it hit her. "Ollie, there's something I need to tell you, something I need to talk to you about. But it can wait."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't want you to lose your focus before you take down the fire fighter killer." she said.

"Firefly." he corrected her.

_Firemen's Gala_

Tommy was hosting the event for the department and was funding it. Laurel had arrived and the two smiled as they greeted each other with a kiss. Outside of the building, on a nearby roof top was the Hood and Speedy, watching the event from the outside.

Later on, Tommy and Laurel talked with Chief Raynes, who thanked Tommy for the event. Laurel brought up the Nodell Tower fire, which has something to do with the recent killings of fire fighters.

"Do you always interrogate people, Miss Lance?" Raynes asked.

"Why? Do you feel like you're being interrogated?" she questions. "There's more to that fire than you let on."

Raynes paused. "I've been doing this for a long time and I've never seen a fire like that." he said. "It's like some monster out of a science fiction movie. I radioed for my men to get the hell out of there. But Lynns, he wouldn't go. Begged me to send the unit back in but I wouldn't do it. I couldn't." he took a sip of his drink. "God help me, I left him to burn. But I can't bring him back."

"You don't have to." she said and Tommy looked at her. "He is back." Laurel said, confidently, and Tommy was confused.

"Um Laurel.." Tommy said.

"What are you talking about?" Chief Raynes questioned her.

Laurel looked at the both of them. "Garfield Lynns killed Danny and the other men on your unit."

"There is no way he could have survived that fire." he replied. "Gar didn't make it out of that building."

_"Just like you won't make it out of this one." _The three jumped back to see Garfield Lynns in a fire fighter's suit. He threw up an explosive that detonated upon impact, bursting into flames.

Everyone began to run out of the building as the two vigilantes fired off their arrows. Speedy and the Hood zip lined to the building as they made their way inside from the top.

Tommy was standing in front of Laurel, as protection. Garfield took off his helmet and revealed half of his skin burned. Then, he turned his head and looked at Tommy and Laurel.

"Run." he said and both exit the building. Then, he sprays Raynes with turpentine. "You know how long it takes for your skin to melt? I do. From experience."

"I told you to get out of there!" he responds.

"And I told you that we could save the building!" he exclaims. "But you got scared. You lost your nerve, you left me in there to die." he then paused, smiling. "Now I get to return the favor."

He reveals a lighter and tosses it into the air, only for it to get knocked down by a green arrow. Garfield sees the Hood standing a few spaces away from him, and Speedy coming in from the other side, with her bow drawn.

"Go!" she ordered Raynes and he runs off.

"It's over, Gar." the Hood said, with his bow drawn.

"I'm not afraid to die." he replied.

"I know." the vigilante said. Then began to lower his weapon. "You're afraid to live."

"Let us help you, Lynns. We can get you help." Speedy stated.

Garfield nodded his head. "Thanks." he said. "But I'm already burned."

He stepped towards the flames and sticks his arm out into it. His uniform caught on fire and soon, he went down with the flames.

* * *

Laurel and Tommy were outside the building, near Tommy's silver Porsche. That's when a limousine arrived next to them and coming out of the back was Malcom Merlyn, Tommy's father.

"Tommy, are you OK?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, dad." he replied, as Malcom hugged him.

Then, Malcom pulled out of the hug and looked at Laurel.

"Are you alright, Miss Lance?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Tommy has told me a lot about you, the great Laurel Lance." Malcom said and she smiled. "I don't think we've actually met one another before, but I'd be happy to get to know you more. I set up a dinner reservation for next week and I'm hoping the both of you come."

"That sounds lovely, Mister Merlyn." she said.

Malcom smiled and shook her hand. Tommy looked at him with a faint smile as he climbed back into the limo. The car drove off as Malcom sat in the backseat, with papers in his hands.

_CNRI_

Joanna was packing her things and gave Laurel Danny's badge. Jo was going to be leaving for awhile and going back home to her mother, who was still mourning after her son's death. Detective Lance had arrived and approached Laurel.

"I already apologized." Laurel said.

"Yeah and it's my turn." he replied. "After what happened last night, maybe it's a good thing you got the Hood involved. He didn't take the phone off you, did he?" Laurel reached into her bag and Lance chuckled as she pulled out the phone. He grabbed it and made a few clicks before turning back around. "Maybe you should hold on to this. I mean, I may not like the guy's methods but whoever he is, he's got a habit of putting himself between danger and you."

"And that's not something I should argue with. Besides, I shouldn't have this thing anyway." he said, handing her the phone.

Then, as the Detective walked out of the CNRI, he got into his car. Sitting in the passenger seat was a man with a laptop.

"Kelton, we good?" he asked.

"I got a strong signal from the crystal VHF transmitter, you hid in the speaker and it can't be back-traced." he answered.

"Just talk to me like I'm a third grader. Please." Lance requested.

"Next time your daughter calls the vigilante, we'll be able to listen to every word." he said. Detective nodded and started the car. "I know you swore to bring this guy down, detective but using your daughter as bait? That's stone cold."

* * *

**_Arrowcave_**

Oliver was hanging upside down on the salmon ladder, punching the air when Thea walked in. He then swung down to his feet as she stood there, with a smile across her face and her arms folded.

"So what's next? More training?" she asked.

"No." he answered. Then he raised the list in his hand. "We go hunting." Thea smiled but then it began to fade. "What's wrong?"

"Someone knows my secret, Oliver. They know that I work with the Hood." she answered.

"..Who?" he questioned.

Thea then turned her head as Oliver seen a tall figure walking in, John Diggle. He had a shocked look on his face as he stared at Oliver.

"You're supposed to be dead." he pointed out.

"And you're not supposed to be here." Oliver growled before grabbing his bow and quiver off the table. "Nobody else can know my secret, so why should I trust you with mine?"

Thea approaches Oliver and stands in front of him, with his bow supposed to be drawn on John. "Because he hasn't told anyone about mine. You can trust him, Ollie." she said and he looked at his sister. "There's something else you should know."

John reached into his suit and pulled out a small book, similar to Oliver's. He handed it to the vigilante as he opened it up and Oliver's jaw dropped.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked him.

"It was found by Walter. He asked a IT worker, Felicity Smoak, to look into it. Now he's missing." John answered.

Oliver grabbed his book and compared the two. "_Found_. What do you mean he found it?"

"Ollie," Thea said. "Walter found it in our house."

He had a shocked look after finding out that the list came from his former home. "Then who does this belong to?"

"Oliver, the book belongs to your mother.."

**John will serve as Oliver's moral compass like he did in season one. I like him better in that role than as Spartan, so it'll just be Thea and Oliver in the field for now and John will just be support  
**


	18. Getting Answers

**THA: China White is one of the scenes in this chapter.  
**

**It's 2013 in the story btw in case anyone was wondering, since I stopped adding the year to the start of every chapter.  
**

_**Arrowcave**_

"The real question is, where did mom get her copy from?" Thea asked. Oliver was silent for the most part and she was starting to notice. "I know you're having doubts about this, Olive-"

"You think mom has something to do with this." Oliver said. "How? She isn't the kind of person to do this."

John then stepped forward. "I understand why you would believe your mother over your stepfather. But I tend to believe the innocent party is whoever's missing and presumed dead."

"He's right, Oliver. I didn't want to believe it at first but something is fishy about all of this. Walter finds the book, goes to look into it, then just disappears?" she said. "This can't just be a coincidence, Ollie."

Oliver sighed, not responding. Then, Thea turned around and began walking.

"Where are you going?" Oliver questioned. "Thea."

"Since you don't believe us, I'm going to get you proof." Thea replied.

"Thea!" John called as she was walking out.

Oliver returned back to the table and began to think to himself, as maybe there is some truth to this.

* * *

_**Merlyn Global**_

Malcom was sitting behind his desk in his office when China White had opened the door. Instead of knocking, she approached Merlyn and handed him a cell phone. On the screen, was live surveillance of where Walter was being held.

"Thank you." he said. Then, they heard knocking on the door. "Come in."

The door opened up and Tommy walked in. He froze, seeing the Chinese woman with blonde hair in his father's office. She bowed before exiting the room and leaving the headquarters. Tommy looked back at his father.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Chien Na Wei. She was coming here to talk to me about the new office I'm setting up in Hong Kong." Malcom answered, lying to his son. "Merlyn Global partnering with our Chinese ally is a good look for the company. We're expanding the brand."

Tommy nodded his head. "So, about the dinner thing. I know you and I haven't talked for awhile, face-to-face, so I've just been curious about your true intentions."

"The intentions of the dinner, Tommy, is to get to know more about Laurel. I want to at least know the type of girl that my son is dating." he replied. "Is that wrong?" Malcom questioned, sounding innocent.

He sighed, "No."

"Will I be seeing you and Laurel for dinner, then?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

Before he could leave, "Tommy." Malcom called out. "Even though we haven't had the best bond in years, I still love you."

"Love you too." Tommy replied, heading towards the door. He had a look on his face that showed he was embarrassed to say that to his father.

Malcom leaned back in his chair with his hands folded, a cunning grin on his face.

* * *

_**Later, Queen's Mansion**_

John tried convincing Thea not to but she was determined to get answers. Before approaching her mother in her room, she took a deep breath. Then, Thea entered her mother's bed room as John stood outside.

"Hey," Thea greeted, knocking on the door. "Are you heading out?"

Moira was putting on her high heels. "Hmm, yes. It's a meeting with the financial planners." she answered, putting on her bracelet. Moira noticed that Thea looked like she was zoned out. "Are you alright?"

"There was something that I wanted to talk to you about." she replied. "I want to talk to you about Walter," Thea says while pulling out the second book. "Right around Christmas when he_ disappeared_, he gave me this." she lied, handing the book to her mother.

She opened the book, flipping through it. "This is your father's notebook. He kept a list of all the people in Starling City, who owed him a favor." Moira explained, though, this wasn't the answer Thea wanted. "I had no idea there was so many of them."

"I did some researching on those names and not all of them are good people." she said.

Moira sighed, "Thea, there's something I need to tell you about your father." John, from outside the room, was eavesdropping in. "He wasn't always faithful to me. I had been lied to, he'd keep secrets from me, which is hard to believe because you and your brother always thought he could walk on water. But that's how I wanted you both to see him as, a good person." she said and Thea nodded. "Now I don't know what your father was involved in, or whom he was involved with-"

"Then we should find out." Thea proposed.

"No." she declined. "If what you say is true, that there are bad people on this sort of list, and Walter was looking into and now he-" she paused. Then, Moira tosses the book into the fireplace. The actions Moira was showing, Thea was confused on whether she truly didn't know or if it was an act. "The only way to keep this family safe is for everyone to stop asking questions, including you, sweetheart." she then held Thea's hand. "Promise me."

Thea looked over at the book that was slowly burning. Moira's phone began to ring and Thea noticed that it was Malcom Merlyn.

"Mom, I promise." she said and Moira smiled.

Moira waited for Thea to leave before answering the call.

_"We need to talk." Malcom said._

"Yeah, we do." she replies. "Thea knows about the list."

* * *

"You're buying what she was saying?" John asked, as the both of them were downstairs.

"I don't know. Part of me believed her but the other part feels like she's lying." she answered. The door bell rang and Thea opened it, surprised to see Roy. "Hey, where you've been? I haven't seen you since Christmas."

Roy froze, taking a moment to answer. "There's something I have to tell you." he said. "At your Christmas party, I stole something from your house and now I don't have it. I can really use your help, preferably his." Roy looked at John.

"Wait, what?" Thea spat out. "What did you steal, exactly?"

"A necklace, some earrings and a watch." Roy answered but he cut Thea off before she could respond. "I know how to get them back, though."

"How?!" she questioned.

* * *

_**CNRI**_

"Is everything okay? You look worried." Laurel said to Tommy who was visiting.

"Not worried," he replied. "It's just that I talked to my father about dinner tonight. I just feel like there's something up."

"Well there's only one way to find out." she said. "Maybe he really just wants to extend an olive branch."

Tommy then smiled at Laurel. "You really do look for the best in people, don't you?"

The two then kissed before Laurel returned to work and Tommy had left the CNRI.

"Hey, did you hear about that guy that was released from Iron Heights?" One of her co workers, Anastasia, asked.

"No. Who?" Laurel questioned.

"Cyrus Vanch." she answered. "I represent an advocacy group that's trying to keep him locked up."

"Did you call Kate Spencer?" she questions.

"Yeah," Anastasia answered. "And she says that there's nothing the D.A.'s office can do without further evidence."

Laurel put the phone down. "I'm going to her office."

"Can't. She strictly said not to go there, either." she said.

"But Vanch is connected to human trafficking, drug running, racketeering and at least fifty-two different homicides." Laurel replied.

"Okay, so what's the play? Because unless you have access to some private police force, Vanch will stay free to roam the streets." Anastasia said.

Then, this gave Laurel an idea. She didn't have access to a private police force, but she did have access to one vigilante.

* * *

_**The Glades**_

Thea and John were in the car with Roy as they passed through the Glades. They came to a stop as the three of them got outside of the car. All three were waiting as Thea grew impatient.

"Roy, you said that these guys were coming? Where are they?" she asked.

"They're on their way, I told them to meet us here." Roy answered.

"Did you at least fight back when they were trying to steal from you?" John asked.

Roy shot him a look. "It was three of them, one of me. It wasn't exactly a fair fight." he answered. Three guys, all wearing similar clothing began to approach them. "Here they come."

"Ayo, Roy." One of them yelled out.

"Cesar." Roy greeted. "Hey, man. I'm not here to fight, I just want what's mine back."

"You mean mine." Thea corrected him.

The gang member wearing a beanie squinted. "Is that Thea Queen? What are you doing in the Glades?"

"Listen, you have something that belongs to me that I want back." Thea answered.

"You mean this?" A guy wearing a sleeveless shirt, arms covered in tattoos said. He revealed the jewelry that Roy stole from the Queen's. "This ain't yours, anymore. But if you want it back, we'll sell it to you."

"Sell it?" Thea questioned.

"Did I stutter?" He asked.

"Let's just calm down, alright?" John said. "Just give the girl back her stuff and we'll be gone."

Cesar chuckled as the three of them looked at John, who was the only one wearing a suit.

"Is this your butler?" Cesaro joked and his friends all laughed.

"No," he answered, pulling his jacket to the side. On his waist was a gun. "I'm the bodyguard."

One of them pulled out a knife and that's when they knew that it was no more time for talking. Cesaro had the knife in his hand when Thea kicked up her foot, knocking the knife to the ground. She spun on her foot and kicked Cesar in the face. John knocked down the other two as Roy watched, surprised. Thea reached into one of their pockets and pulled out the jewelry.

"I'll be taking this." Thea said and the two headed to the car.

"How'd you learn how to fight like that?" Roy asked. "I'm not surprised your bodyguard can, but you, Thea, how?"

"I, uh, took karate when I was younger. Looks like it paid off." Thea lied before the two got in the car.

"Thea, I'm so-"

"You better leave before they come after you, next." Thea cut him off as he was going to make an apology.

Roy nodded his head and threw his hoodie on. Thea and John then left the Glades and were en route to the foundry.

* * *

_**Queen's Consolidated**_

Moira was waiting in her office, staring out at the window. Then, Malcom Merlyn arrived and approached her.

"How did she find out?" Malcom questioned.

"She said that Walter gave her the list." she answered. "Thea recognized the names on there and tried to look into it."

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"I said that I didn't know about it, and stopped her. I threw the list in the fireplace." Moira replied. "Malcom,"

Malcom stood there, speechless. Moira noticed he was holding a file. "What is that?" she asked.

"We have a problem with your friend, Carl Ballard." Malcom answered, handing her a file. "He's trying to gentrify the Glades."

She opened it up, going through it. "Carl knows that's not part of the plan."

"Which is why you're going to shut him down." he responded. "You're his friend, he'll listen to you."

"If you want me to help you with Carl," she said, handing him the file. "Then show me proof that Walter is alive."

"My word isn't enough?" Malcom asked.

"What's that saying? Trust but verify?" she questions.

Malcom chuckled, before reaching into his suit and pulling out a phone. "Words to live by." Then, he proceeded to show her the live feed from where Walter was being held. Moments later, he took the phone back and put it in his pocket.

"I did my job. Now do yours." he replied.

"And what about my daughter?" she asked.

Malcom paused, looking back. "Leave it alone, for now."

Then, Malcom left the office as Moira tried to calm herself down.

* * *

_**Arrowcave**_

"Wait, she burned the book?" Oliver asked after hearing what the two told him.

"Yeah, conveniently." she answered.

"Or maybe she did it out of concern for your help, Thea." he replied.

"Or her own." John budded in, which got a reaction from both of them. "From what I could gather, maybe she's involved in something more greater than this, more dangerous. And if your mother is lying to you," John said, directly to Thea.

"She didn't know any of the names on the list, like you both said." Oliver interrupted.

"You're gonna take her word for it?" John asked. "What about you, Thea? Are you?"

"John, this is a family matter. This doesn't even concern you." Oliver lashed out.

"It does now when Felicity Smoak came to your mother's doorstep and told us about the other list." John replied. "You're right, it is a family matter but you have to be open-minded, Oliver. Remember, it's been six years since you last spoke to and saw your mother. How do you know she hasn't changed since then?" he questions. "The death of you and your father probably impacted her so much, that she did some things that's now about to put her life in danger."

Oliver looked at John, then transitioned his glare to Thea. "John's right. Mom hasn't been the same since the Gambit sank." she replied.

"So what do you guys want me to do?" he questioned.

Both of them went silent. None of them had an answer.

"If it were anybody else, you'd be hooded up right now and on your way to having an arrow-side chat with them." John said.

"But this isn't anybody else. I-it's my mother, what about that do you not understand? If you were in my shoes, if this was your mom, you would agree with what I'm saying." he replied.

"Yeah but it isn't, Oliver. My mother isn't the one who's keeping secrets from her family, she isn't the one who had her husband disappear, she's six feet under the ground.." John said and Oliver paused.

Before anyone could continue, Oliver's phone vibrated. He quickly answered it.

"Hello." Oliver said.

* * *

"I don't have time, I'm about to go out to dinner." she said. "But I need your help."

_"That's why you have the phone." Oliver, the Hood, replied._

* * *

"Cyrus Vanch was just released from prison on a technicality. Living large in his lawyer's house." Laurel informed him.

Oliver then did a quick search on his computer. He discovered that one of the partners in Wolfman and Perez are missing.

* * *

"There's no evidence of foul play. But I know he's just Vanch's first victim and he won't be his last." Laurel said.

_"What about the police?" He asked, sighing beforehand._

"They can't move on him without evidence of new criminal activity." She answered.

* * *

"Laurel, obtaining evidence isn't what I do." Oliver replied.

"Vanch is dangerous." Laurel responded.

"Hold onto the phone, I'll call." He said before hanging up. Oliver turned to Thea and John. "Laurel needs our help."

The two of them went out and approached the suit displays. As they grabbed their equipment and gear, John was sitting on the table, with his arms folded.

"Are you running to help her or are you running away from the truth about your mother?" John questioned.

Oliver looked at John, then to Thea. "We have work to do." he answered.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Starling Police Precinct**_

"Hey, detective?" Kelton asked.

"I'm busy, Kelt." Lance responded.

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna want to hear this." he said. "The bug you put in that phone from the vigilante, just lit up." Kelton informed the detective. "Your daughter is playing Maid Marion to Robin Hood again." Then, he got up from his desk. "Where are you going?"

"Pike's office. If she's going to meet with this psycho, then the task force will be there with her." Detective Lance answered.

* * *

_**Later, Elsewhere**_

The Hood and Speedy arrived to the house where Vanch is supposedly staying. Outside of the home was guarded with men, while the two vigilantes were in hiding.

"What's the deal with John and his mother?" The Hood asked.

"All I know is that his mom died, years ago, when he was a kid. He doesn't talk about it much though." Speedy answered.

"I didn't know I offended him." he said.

Then, both of them popped out from the bushes and fired off arrows. The two armed men in front of the door dropped to the floor with a thud.

* * *

"See, we got to look at all this as an opportunity." Vanch said, having dinner with his woman. "Now that I'm back, things can now go back to normal, when I used to run things. I can take over the gangs in the Glades again, then eventually, the entire city."

* * *

The two guards by the pool got took out with green and red arrows.

* * *

"How are you gonna take them over when the vigilantes are the reason why things aren't normal, anymore?" she asked.

* * *

"Use this and aim it at the pillar." the Hood said to Speedy.

He handed her the special designed arrow and Speedy notched it into her bow. She fired the arrow and it hit the side of the pillar, near where Vanch and the blonde woman were eating.

* * *

Vanch looked up, then around the yard.

* * *

_"Well," he said. "That's an excellent question. I need to do something about the new vigilantes. Something spectacular." _The green archer played the audio coming in from the special arrowhead.

"Hey!" A guard yelled but Speedy shot him down with an arrow.

* * *

This alerted Vanch and he quickly got up. He looked around until he seen the red arrow, sticking out of the pillar. Vanch pulled the arrow out and inspected it, smiling, holding it up in the air.

"You know what I learned in prison?" he asked. "If you want to be respected, you find the biggest guy and put him down, permanently." Vanch looked at the lady. "And I think I just found the biggest guy."

* * *

Both of the vigilantes run off and leave the premises.

* * *

_**Laurel's apartment**_

After the bad dinner with Tommy's father, the two of them went back to Laurel's apartment. Tommy was flipping through channels when Laurel joined him on the couch. She was able to get him to vent, only until her cell phone started ringing.

"Who is that?" Tommy asked, annoyed.

Laurel got up and searched through her purse. "It's work." she answered, lying.

"They call this late?" he asked.

"I guess they do now." Laurel answered. "Just give me a second."

Laurel left the room and stood outside of her apartment.

"Hello?"

* * *

"It's me. I have something." the Hood informed her, with Speedy standing at his side. "Can we meet?"

* * *

"Um, yeah. Where?" she asked.

* * *

**_Precinct_**

_"Rooftop, Winick building." he answered. "Thirty minutes."_

Little did the two know, the call was being recorded and listened to by Detective Lance. He smiled before getting up from his desk.

"Okay, everybody." he said to the task force. "Rubber bullets. This is my daughter here, she cannot come to any harm. But outside of that? You do whatever needs doing to bring that archer, his buddy too, down." Lance ordered them all.

The members nodded before regrouping. Detective Hilton then approached him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"She knows I'd do anything to catch this bastard. This is the best and only option I've got." Detective answered.

"Look, I want to get this guy just as badly as you do." Hilton answered. "I just don't want to see anything come between you two."

"I warned her. I said stay away from this lunatic and she didn't." he replied. "You don't think that turns a knife in my back?"

Then, he walked past him.

"I hope she sees it that way." Hilton commented.

* * *

_**Laurel's apartment**_

Laurel came back into her apartment and was thinking of a way to tell Tommy. He looked back as she came in.

"Something came up and they need me down there." she said.

"That can't wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

"It'll only be an hour." Laurel answered.

Tommy nodded his head as Laurel went into her room and got dressed. She exited her apartment while Tommy continued to sit on the couch, thinking.

**To be honest, I did forget about the Roy thing so I put that in this chapter. I didn't like what I had before so I pretty much scrapped everything and rewrote it. Like I mentioned before, I wanted to get into John's backstory more.**


	19. Blind Trust

_**Winnick Building**_

"Hello Laurel." the Hood greeted, when Laurel walked out onto the roof top. By his side was Speedy.

"Thank you for helping." she said.

Speedy then replied, "We couldn't do much. Vanch's position is too heavily fortified."

"But we did get this." The green archer handed her the recorder. "It's evidence that he's trying to take over the.." he paused, hearing the sounds of a door opening from beneath them. "Crime syndicate."

Laurel looked at the both of them, noticing that something was off.

"What is it?" she asked.

The Hood looked over at Speedy. "We're not alone."

"What?" Laurel was confused.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Detective Lance and Hilton came in, leading the task force. Off instinct, the green hooded archer grabbed Laurel as Speedy had her bow drawn on them.

"Hands where we can see em!" Detective Lance shouted, with his gun pointed at the vigilantes. "You so much as leave a bruise on her and I swear I will drag you down to hell myself." he said to the Hood.

The Hood shoved Laurel as Speedy fired an arrow at the concrete floor and it exploded, sending sparks flying to blind the officers. Then, both the vigilantes hopped over a railing and landed on the ground. Once the sparks cleared up, Lance tried to go after them

* * *

He chased the vigilantes down the stairs and lost them in the parking lot. That was until the Hood came up from behind and clubbed him in the back.

Speedy and the Hood then fled, making their escape.

* * *

_**Precinct**_

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that you lied to me or nearly got me killed!" Laurel exclaimed.

"You were completely safe." Detective Lance replied.

"I was on a rooftop with an army of men pointing their guns in my face!" She defended.

"You shouldn't have been on that roof in the first place." He replied.

"No!" Laurel shouted. "You wanted me on that roof. Wasn't that the whole point of your little trap?" she questioned. "You manipulated me."

"Manipulated? You practically ran to this guy. I told you, I said stay away from him and you did not." Lance responded.

"That was before you gave me the phone. That's before you realized that you could use me as bait." she said. "Your own daughter."

"Yeah but you wouldn't listen to me!" he said.

"You are so blinded by your hate for him that you don't realize the damage that it's doing in your own life. To your family." she stated. "So what happens when you catch him? What happens then, Dad? You're going to find another criminal, somebody else to blame for mom leaving?" Laurel said. "For Sarah dying, for your drinking?"

Detective Lance paused as it began to get personal. "That's enough, Laurel."

"Yeah, you're damn right, it is." Laurel replied before leaving.

As she was walking away, he got up from sitting off the desk. "Laurel!" he called out and she stopped, turning around. "The phone." Detective gestured. "Give me the phone."

Laurel then walked back to him and slammed the phone on the desk.

* * *

_**Later, Laurel's apartment**_

When she got back to her apartment, she seen that Tommy was dressed and had his keys in his hands. She was confused as he began to approach her.

"What did the CNRI want?" He asked. Before he should answer. "After you left, I actually drove over there just to find out that they were closed. So that meant that you were lying to me, which also means you were lying about who you were on the phone with."

"Tommy, I can explain." She responded.

"I don't have time for this, anymore, Laurel." Tommy said, opening the door. "Goodbye."

Then, he slammed the door shut and stood outside, taking a deep breath. Tommy then walked off as tears began to roll down Laurel's eyes.

* * *

_**Arrowcave**_

When Oliver had gotten back to the foundry, he slammed his bow back into the box. John and Thea seen how frustrated he was, after what had went down with Laurel, her father and the task force that was assigned to put him down.

"He used Laurel to bait you out." Thea said.

"He put her in danger." Oliver said. "She could have been hurt or worse."

"And I supposed that was Lance's fault." he said.

Oliver then looked back to him. "What's your point, Dig?"

"Just that you're not seeing straight when it comes this situation, or your mother." He said.

"This is not the time to bring this up again." Oliver replied.

John put his hands up. "Okay, okay." he said. "But there's something I should tell you and it's better I tell you now than later." he said. "I'll be driving your mother around for a few days."

"You're spying on her?" Oliver asked.

"Just doing my due diligence, Oliver." John answered. "See if she meets with anyone we might be interested in."

Thea then said, "It's not such a bad idea, Oliver."

"She's not a suspect. She's my mother." Oliver replied.

"Which is exactly why someone needs to take a close objective look at her." He responded. "Oliver, something's going on in this city, you know it."

"That doesn't she's involved.." he defended.

John shook his head and walked back to grab his jacket. He then walked back to Oliver. "Then there's no harm in me driving her around for a few days, is there?"

He then left the Foundry as Oliver turned to Thea. "How could you support this?"

"Oliver, you have to read between the lines, here. How about you let go of this image you have of mom, from six years ago, and keep an open mind that there's a chance she is involved in all of this." Thea answered.

Then, Oliver watched as she walked off.

* * *

_**Vanch's home**_

"I have news." The blonde woman said. "From my friend in the police department. I think I've figured out a way to get The Hood out and into the open." She told him. "Remember that attorney? Laurel Lance?"

* * *

_**Laurel's Apartment**_

"Hey Tommy, it's me again. Please call me back." she said, leaving him a voicemail. "I think we should talk."

Then, the door bell buzzed. Laurel walked over to the door and when she opened it, two guys in black came in and grabbed her. However, Laurel was able to fight back using what her dad taught her.

Laurel ran into her bed room and grabbed a cane, swinging it around as he nailed the two a couple of times. As she attempted to get away, Vanch was standing at the door with a smile.

"I love a girl who can take care of herself." He said.

Then, Vanch put a taser to her neck and she dropped to the ground.

"But can't block a taser."

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

John had just pulled over onto the side of the street, in the car, with Moira sitting in the back.

"Oh, no need to get out of the car, Mister Diggle." Moira said as John was going to leave. "It's just my accountant. The only threat is boredom."

"Well, it's no problem at all, Misses Queen. It's my job." John replied.

"Take the night off. I'm quite alright." she responded.

Moira then got out of the car and walked into the company building as John watched.

* * *

She had entered a room and closed the door. Moments later, John walked around the corner. As he approached the door, he heard chatter from the inside. Then, he turned around and stepped into a staff only room.

From inside the room, John pulled out a small device and put it in his ear. Then he placed another against the wall, using it to listen in on the conversation.

* * *

"It's taken care of. I've taken care of it." Moira replied. "Carl Ballard will not be a problem anymore."

Before her was a desk that Malcom Merlyn was sitting in. "Given your propensity for your squeamishness, I'm assuming that Mister Ballard remains in good health."

"I made it clear to him, persuasively, that this plans endangered The Undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats." She said.

"Excellent," he commented. "Now, one more matter to attend to. I need you to have the contents of this address removed and disposed of thoroughly." Malcom ordered, handing her a piece of paper. "The warehouse where you're storing the remains of the Queen's Gambit."

Moira then turned her head. "I already told you, I knew Robert's yacht was sabotaged."

"And I don't think it serves for anyone to find evidence of that." Malcom said.

* * *

As John was listening, the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" a man asked.

John put the device away, then turned around. "Nothing. Just hanging." He said. "I work for Misses Queen."

"And I work security for the man she's meeting with." The guard replied.

"I guess that means we're on the same team." John said.

"I don't think so." he responded. "And I'm gonna need to see what you put in your pocket, just then."

"What are you, man, the police?" he joked. John then nodded his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter. "I just thought I could come in here and ruin my lungs a little bit." He said. Then pulled out a box of cigarettes. "I know, it's a filthy habit."

* * *

_**Laurel's apartment**_

"Laurel, it's me. I've been thinking about what you said an-" As Detective Lance knocked on the door, it slowly opened. That's when he saw how much of a wreck the inside of the apartment was. "No.."

He reached for his holster and pulled out his gun. "Laurel?" He called out, moving around until he saw a green arrow on the wall. Lance pulled it out and pressed a button on it.

_"Make sure this message finds its way to the vigilante. Do it fast, because at sunrise, I'm gonna leave pieces of this girl all over Starling City unless he pays me a little visit."_

Detective Lance heard foot steps, turning around and pointing his gun at Tommy.

"Woah," He said, putting his hands up.

"Where the hell were you?" Lance questioned. "You were supposed to be here to make sure she didn't get took!"

"We broke up." Tommy replied. "I left the other night. She sent me a voicemail earlier and wanted to talk so I came by and.." Tommy looked at the arrow. "Did he do this?"

"No, not him." Detective Lance said, shaking his head. "But we need his help. This guy says that unless we bring the Hood to wherever he is, he'll kill Laurel."

Tommy then froze. "W-we can't let that happen. Can't the police track it? Call in the task force or something."

"I have to make a call." He said before stepping out of the room.

* * *

_**Arrowcave**_

While Thea was at home with her mother, Oliver was still in the foundry as John had arrived. Oliver turned around as John pulled up a seat in front of him. He then handed him the device, causing Oliver to shoot him a look.

"You bugged my mother?" Oliver questioned.

"You need to listen to this." John answered.

Oliver grabbed it and pressed the button as it began to play back audio.

_"It's taken care of. I've taken care of it. Carl Ballard will not be a problem anymore."_

_"Given your propensity for your squeamishness, I'm assuming that Mister Ballard remains in good health."_

_"I made it clear to him, persuasively, that this plans endangered The Undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats."_

_"Excellent. Now, one more matter to attend to. I need you to have the contents of this address removed and disposed of thoroughly." ... "The warehouse where you're storing the remains of the Queen's Gambit."_

_"I already told you, I knew Robert's yacht was sabotaged."_

He couldn't believe it as Oliver stopped the recording. Tears filled his eyes, finding out that the Gambit sinking wasn't an accident and that the remains of the ship exists.

"I'm sorry, man." John said.

"The yacht was sabotaged." Oliver said. "Somebody tried to kill my father."

"And your mother was involved, somehow." He replied.

"You do not know that she was involved, Diggle!" He exclaimed.

"What I do know, Oliver, so do you.. is that she kept this a secret. Why would she do that if she didn't have something to hide?" John asked and Oliver didn't want to believe it but he knew Dig was right.

Then, Oliver's phone began ringing. "You have three seconds before I have this line permanently disconnected."

* * *

"It's Laurel. She's been kidnapped." Lance answered. "Whoever this guy is, he's gonna kill my daughter. Please believe me."

* * *

_**Winnick Building**_

Detective Lance was standing on the roof top of the building, looking around for the Hood.

"Detective." The vigilante called, standing spaces behind him. "If this is another trick, you will not like the consequences."

"I'm not particularly happy right now. I hate you. I hate everything you stand for." He said. "But this lunatic has my little girl. He left this behind as some kind of ransom note."

"His name is Cyrus Vanch." Hood replied.

"He'll kill her if he doesn't get to you." Detective Lance said.

"He'll kill her anyway." The vigilante said. "So why come to me?"

"It's a pretty tight circle that knows about you and my daughter working together. If Vanch knows, it's cause someone at the precinct talked. There isn't anybody else that I can trust." He replied.

"Vanch is holed up in a mansion. It's a heavily fortified position. I was there with my partner, even the two of us couldn't take it by ourselves." The Hood said.

Even though he hated to say it, Lance did it anyway. "I _need_ your help. Laurel needs your help."

"Then I need yours."

* * *

_**Vanch Mansion**_

Outside of his mansion were armed men, guarding the perimeter.

* * *

"Time is running out and still no visit from your friend." Cyrus said to Laurel, who was tied up. "I might have overestimated his fondness for you."

Vanch then pulled Laurel's held back and held a knife at her neck. "Assault with intent. And kidnapping. You're gonna rot in prison for life this time."

"That's assuming your hooded B-F-F saves you." Vanch replied with a chuckle. "And his chances of survival are not so great. He's going up against trained men with their fingers on the trigger of guns that fire up to six-hundred rounds per minute. Now I'm no Einstein but that is a lot of bullets."

* * *

One-by-one, three guards outside of the mansion were shot down with green arrows. The Hood then ran across the grounds and went after one of the guards, knocking him in the face with his bow and slamming him onto the concrete pavement before knocking him unconscious.

The Hood then nailed another guard down as the arrow hit him in the chest.

* * *

"And even if he were to take them out. I have two sharpshooters on the roof." Vanch said.

* * *

On the balconies of the mansion were men, armed with a sniper rifle.

From where the Hood was standing, he fired an arrow that exploded into flames. This caused a distraction and allowed him to take them both out after.

* * *

"Though, if he were to get by them, what will he do against the veritable army of sons of bitches I've got waiting for him?" Vanch questions.

* * *

In another area, outside of the mansion, was a group of guards waiting.

The green hooded archer ran around the house and fired off an arrow, taking one down. As the guard was hunched over, the Hood rolled across his back and shot another with an arrow on the patio. Another one came at him and dropped to the ground with a thud as the vigilante made quick work of the army of Vanch's guards.

He was able to put the last one down, using an arrow and drove it into his chest.

* * *

"As I said, I am no Einstein. But I can count to twenty four. And In case you're wondering, I was so I studied up on my news footage. Twenty four is the exact number of arrows he carries in his quiver and flechettes around his forearm." Vanch informed.

* * *

The Hood had opened the back door and entered the house. Not even taking a step, another guard walked in and he froze. The Hood had used all his arrows when taking out the guards, just as Vanch predicted.

* * *

In the room that Vanch was holding Laurel, the guard had brought the Hood into the room. He had a shotgun in his hands, pressing it against the vigilante's back. Cyrus chuckled, turning around to the vigilante.

"Lose the bow, Merida." He said. The Hood then bent down and dropped the bow on the floor. "Ventilate him." Vanch ordered the guard.

As the guard aimed the gun at his head, he was then shot. Vanch looked over to see Detective Lance with his gun out. The Hood then took out Vanch's female accomplice.

"My daughter?! My little girl?!" He exclaimed, moving towards Vanch as he was about to shoot him. It was until his gun was knocked out of his hands with a flechette.

"I'm the vigilante. You're the cop." The Hood growled.

"That doesn't mean I have to read the bastard his rights though." Lance said, stomping towards Vanch and hit him in the face. He looked back at Laurel. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She answered.

* * *

_**Precinct**_

"Alright, you're good to go. I'll take you home now." Lance said.

"I can take a cab." He replied.

"Laurel, you had a trauma. I'll drive you home." Her father tried saying.

"No." She said. "I'm gonna need you to keep your distance for awhile."

He then replied, "Laurel?"

"Dad, I love you. I'll always love you. But what I can't do right now is trust you." Laurel said.

"I was just doing my job, I thought you'd understand at least that." he said.

"That part I do understand. But lying to me, using me? It's gonna take longer."

* * *

As Laurel was walking out from the precinct, The Hood stepped out in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What would you think if I said I didn't know?" Laurel asked.

"That you were being honest." The vigilante answered.

"My father has the phone now. And I don't think he'll be giving it back any time soon." Laurel said.

"Maybe that's good." The archer replied. "I didn't see how it would put you in danger."

Laurel then said, "I'm a big girl. I knew the risks."

"Now I know them. And I'm not willing to take them with you." He told her.

"Wha- what does that mean?" She questioned.

"It means goodbye." He answered.

"Laurel!" Laurel heard and turned around to see Tommy.

When she turned back, the vigilante was gone.

Tommy had checked up on Laurel and forgave her, pulling her into a hug. From the roof top was the Hood, watching his best friend and former lover.

* * *

_**Later, Arrowcave**_

"I've listened to this about fifteen times. It's definitely her voice, Dig." Oliver said. "I can't believe it's her."

"We all have blind spots when it comes to family." John replied.

"Yeah, Laurel's almost got her killed tonight. Vanch never would have known about her connection to me if Lance hadn't have lied to her." He responded.

"I guess the lesson here is blind trust can be dangerous." John said.

_"I made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered The Undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats." _

John then looked at him. "What's The Undertaking?"

"I don't know. But with all this talk about threats, it can't be good." Oliver said. Then, silence fell. "You warned me that if she was lying, would be to cover up her involvement in something dangerous. I need to know what The Undertaking is."

Then, he stood up from his chair.

"What are you gonna do?" John asked.

"I need to have a chat with my mom." Oliver said and this shocked him.

* * *

_**Queen's Consolidated**_

Moira was having a talk with some board members in her office. That's when her glass shattered as the Hood arrived through the window. He took out the two security guards in the room before firing an arrow at the lamp on her desk.

The light then went out in the room.

"Moira Queen.. you have failed this city!"


	20. Nothing Makes Sense

Nothing Makes Sense

Moira was in her office, talking to some businessmen about the Unidac merger. Suddenly, coming through the window, was the green hooded vigilante. He took out the two security guards in the office and the businessmen ran out.

The Hood activated his voice modulator, so it wouldn't be recognizable to Moira, his mother. She was shaking in her heels, frightened and the vigilante turned to her. He notched an arrow and hit the lamp, taking out the light.

_"Moira Queen, you have failed this city!"_ The Hood shouted, his bow drawn on the blonde-haired woman. She tried reaching for the phone on her desk and he fired, she immediately pulled back and the arrow hit the desk, impaling it. _"Stand still!"_ He demanded, pulling the string back.

"Please don't kill me.." Moira pleaded, both of her hands up in the air. She didn't know why the vigilante was after her but didn't have time to question it.

The Hood began to take several steps forward as Moira backed up into the counter behind her. "Do you know anything about Walter Steele's disappearance?" He questioned the newly appointed CEO of the company. Walter had been missing for past some time now. She didn't answer, which angered him, "Is Walter Steele still alive?!"

"I don't know where my husband is, I swear." Moira answered.

"Do you know anything about the Undertaking?" The vigilante asked. With the Undertaking being mentioned over the recording Diggle was able to receive, he needed to figure out what it was. "I said, don't move!" The Hood yelled after Moira grabbed something.

"I- I'm a mother." She dropped to her knees, holding up a picture of Thea and Oliver. "I have a daughter, Thea. She's just a teenager, please don't take me away from her, I'm all she has left." Moira cried, The Hood seeing tears stream from her eyes. "She lost her father and her brother, Oliver. She can't lose me too." Moira told him. "Please, whoever you are, please."

The Hood hesitated for a moment, taking several deep breaths as Moira started to see that it was working. He then lowered his bow and stared the ground, grabbing his voice modulator from out of a pocket. He knew what he was going to do will come with consequences, but it's what he needed. Whatever is going on in the city, that he doesn't know about, maybe Moira would tell him if she knew who he was.

"You know who I am." The Hood stated in monotone as Moira stared at his figure. "I'm not gonna hurt you, either." He put his hands up to his hoodie; Moira turned around, reaching into the drawer and whipped out a loaded gun. As she aimed it at the Hood, she froze.

"O-..Oliver?" Moira called out, her hands shaking before lowering the gun and putting it on the table. She stared at her son, who she saw, five years ago, before going on the Gambit. Oliver placed the bow down on the floor and stepped forward, so she could see his face more clearly. "Oliver.."

"I know.." Oliver said, staring back at his mother, with tears in her eyes. "I know that the Gambit was sabotaged, I know that someone wanted to kill my father but what I don't know is why." He told her. "Why- How could you let that happen?"

Moira didn't know how to answer. "Oliver, listen-"

"You knew that I was on that boat, too, right?" Oliver questioned his mother.

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice." Moira answered. "I wanted to stop it but my life was threatened if I did, not just mine, but Thea's too." She informed him and he stood there, staring at her. "Please, believe me. I'm sorry for what happened."

As the two were standing across from each other, Oliver could hear the sirens in the distance. Most likely, one of the businessmen called the police.

"I don't have much time. Tell me one thing, mom." Oliver told her. "What is the Undertaking?"

"I- It's a plan to level the Glades, destroy it, actually.." Oliver's jaw dropped, in shock. "Someone wants to rid the city of crime and the only way to do it is to take out the Glades and rebuild it." Moira informed him, though, not mentioning the other people involved.

Oliver began thinking, pacing back and forth. He then seen the gun on the table and grabbed it. Moira stepped back, in fear of what he might do. That's when he turned around and shot the glass behind him. He handed the gun back to Moira, who looked down at him and then him. "What are you.."

"Making my escape more believable." Oliver answered. There were voices coming from outside of the office.

"I'll hold them off. Get out of here." Moira replied and Oliver stared at his mother. He threw the hoodie over his head and picked his bow up from off of the floor. Moira ran out of the office and towards a hallway, where the voices were coming from. Multiple security guards were en route to her office. "Come on, he's still in there!"

They rushed and followed Moira as she led them into the office, only to see that the Hood was gone.

"He was right there..." Moira lied, staring at the ground where she last saw the vigilante, her son.

Then, Moira's eyes switched over to the shattered window, which he used to escape.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed by from when Moira Queen's office in the Queen's Consolidated building had been broken into by Starling City's own vigilante, the Hood. The wealthy people of Starling had always been a target for him, but this one in particular, was different from the rest. The Hood never planned on revealing his identity to his own mother, but if he wanted to save the city, that's what he had to do.

Someone is planning to destroy the Glades to "get rid of the crime" but it'll also kill innocents.

He can't let that happen.

Standing in her office, shaking, while staring at the broken window was Moira. She was surprised, shocked, to see that her own son was running around the city as a vigilante. Not only that, she also helped him escape, lying to the guards and buying him time to flee the scene.

The officers were looking around the place, inside, the office. Detective Hilton and Lance were there and approached Moira.

"Miss Queen," Lance said, confronting her. The two had slight tension. "Usually when The Hood goes after his targets, he leaves them with an Arrow, but you were left unscratched." He told her, causing her to glare at him.

Hilton looked to the both of them before cutting in front of Lance. "What he's trying to ask is, what happened exactly?"

"The same thing I told the other officers and my guard personnel. I was talking with the board members from Unidac Industries about a merger, when that Robin Hood came through the window and knocked out the security. He threatened to kill me and I stalled him for awhile, long enough to get a few shots off but I missed." Moira answered. Detective Lance shot her a look.

"Any reason why he would want to kill you?" Hilton asked the new CEO of Queen's Consolidated.

Moira looked at him, thinking of a logical answer other than "I don't know" that wouldn't sound like a lie. Then, she sighed. "He believes that I had something to do with Walter's disappearance, which is a complete lie. If I knew where my husband was, I would've gone straight after him."

"I wonder why he'd think that.." Lance replied, looking around the place. Then, he seen the large photo frame laying on the ground and examined it. It was a picture of Thea and Oliver. "How do you know he won't go after her?"

"Thea?" Moira questioned, walking over to Lance, with Hilton standing with them. "He wouldn't."

"How are you so sure of that?" Detective asked her, getting up on his feet.

An older gentleman with short brown hair and stepped into the office but was stopped by two officers. Moira seen and immediately recognized him, Malcom Merlyn, CEO of Merlyn Global. He was trying to get into the office but was stopped.

"Let him in," Moira told them and they parted, letting Malcom walk through.

"Moira, are you alright?" Malcom asked, concerned.

"I'm okay, Malcom. I didn't get hurt." Moira answered. Malcom was relieved, but noticed a certain look in her eyes as it shifted over to the side. It was some sort of hint, and Malcom looked at the two officers. "I'd like to talk to her.. in private?"

Detective Lance was going to speak but Hilton stepped forward. "That's okay, Mister Merlyn. We were done here anyway."

Malcom nodded before the both of them left the office. Lance stared at Hilton. "What was that? I wasn't done with her." Lance said, complaining.

"I know you weren't, that's why I let her go." Hilton responded and there was a bit of conflict. "I don't know if you haven't realized but you're obsessed the Queens, you even made up conspiracy theories."

"This isn't a theory, I know something else happened here. Nothing makes sense about what happened." Detective replied, thinking to himself.

* * *

Outside of the company building, in the parking lot was Malcom Merlyn's limousine. He stood outside of the car with Moira and Merlyn was panicking. He wanted to understand why The Hood went after her and what had happened exactly. Moira didn't want to tell him the full truth, preparing to lie to him like how she did to the cops.

"What do you mean that he knows?" Malcom asked Moira.

"The Hood, he knows about the Undertaking. I don't know how but he asked me what it is and if I knew where Walter was." Moira answered. Malcom ran his hands through his face, sighing. "Do you think someone gave him information?"

Malcom looked at her. "No, nobody in Tempest would do that. Every time we had discussed the Undertaking plans, we've always been alone, so I don't understand how." Malcom said and noticed a look Moira had. "What is it?"

"We weren't always alone- well, I didn't come alone, earlier tonight. Thea's bodyguard, my driver, John was with me but I told him to wait in the car." Moira informed him and Malcom scoffed a bit. "I know he didn't have anything to do with this."

"That's not true." Malcom said, which caught her off guard. "My security caught someone snooping around in the storage closet next to my office. Says he was acting weird. This isn't a coincidence, Moira." He told her and Moira felt suddenly worried. "If your bodyguard, John, is working with The Hood and giving him information, then he may be useful to us.."

Moira paused.

"Useful how?" She asked.

"We'll make him talk. Eventually, he'll tell us what we need to know about the Hood." Malcom answered. "Then, we'll get rid of him." He said before placing his hand on the door handle. "Be safe, Moira. I can't lose you." Malcom told the woman before opening the door and getting inside of the car.

The car then started and it drove out of the parking lot, leaving the area and heading out onto the open road. Malcom adjusted himself in his seat and his suit. He sighed, leaning back into his chair. He put his leg over the other and interlocked his fingers.

"I need you to do a job for me." Malcom said.

Sitting across from him on the other side was China White, with a grin on her face.

* * *

**I'm back with another chapter of Unknown. The reason why I went inactive for awhile was because of writer's block and I had other interests. There were some ideas I had for new stories but I couldn't complete them because I still wanted to get this done. There's also a spin off to this story (Suicide Squad).**

**Hope you liked the twist I did to the confrontation between the Hood and Moira Queen. Moira already knew Oliver was alive, if you don't remember, it was shown in the flashbacks when he had called her (the second or third time, I believe.)**

**Can't tell you when exactly the next chapter will be up, but I doubt it'll be long.**


	21. Hello, John

Hello, John

"Last night, Moira Queen was attacked by the vigilante known as the Hood" Thea was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V., watching the news. She woke up to a hundred notifications and alerts about The Hood, her brother, and was in shock after finding out what happened. John had walked into the living room, fixing his tie and froze, staring at the screen.

John had left the foundry a little bit after Oliver took off. He was planning to stop by the foundry to find out how the "chit chat" went but the news told him what he needed to know. Thea snapped her head back and got up, furious.

"Did you know he was going to do this?" Thea questioned, but kept her voice down so her mother wouldn't hear.

"No-" John answered, but then paused. "I mean, I knew. He said he was going to just have a talk with her, but I didn't know he was going to do _that_." John told her and she shook her head. She then headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"You know where I'm going." Thea responded and grabbed the door knob.

"Thea?" A voice asked, standing on the same floor. Thea whipped around, as well as John, to see her mother standing in her robe.

Thea then approached her mother, wrapping her arms around her. "Mom, are you okay?" She asked her. "You should be in bed." Thea said, sounding concerned after hearing the news about her mother.

"I'm fine, but.." Moira answered but stopped, taking a look at John. Remembering what Malcom told her, last night, she worried for him - his life was in danger and he doesn't even know it. "Can we talk, privately?" She asked her daughter. "Please?"

"Uh.. sure.." Thea answered. She shot John a simple look and he nodded his head, leaving the house. "Let's go," Thea said and she followed her mother upstairs into her bed room. Thea sat on her bed and looked at her mother, who was pacing back and forth. "Mom, what is it?"

She turned to her daughter and took a deep breath.

"Last night, at Queen's Consolidated, as you know I was confronted by The Hood." Moira told her.

"They said you were attacked." Thea replied, staring.

Moira shook her head, no. "I don't know how to say this to you but.." Moira paused, collecting her thoughts and trying to put them into words. "The Hood, I know who he is." Thea's eyes widened, realizing what she was about to say. Thea got up from her bed, putting on her best surprised expression. "He's your brother. Oliver.. he's the Hood.. he's alive,"

* * *

Oliver was in the foundry, training himself. His back and muscles were all sweaty and he felt sore but he kept going. With the help of a machine, tennis balls were shot into the air and he knew he only had a few seconds to nail them before they all drop down. With five balls in the air, Oliver snatched arrows out of his quiver and shot them, nailing them against the wall.

Then, he heard John walk into the foundry and he didn't look too happy. Oliver lowered his bow and stared at his partner.

"Before you say anything, I can explain." Oliver said to him, already knowing what he came here to talk.

"Explain how a chit chat turned into an attack?" John questioned, approaching him. "Your mom's fine, by the way." Oliver continued to practice shooting tennis balls as John watched. "Oliver, what the hell happened there"

He then stopped, turning his head.

"I got the answers I needed. _We_ needed." Oliver answered, bluntly.

"Answers, what answers?" John questioned, pulling up a chair and taking a seat.

Oliver turned towards him and placed the bow on the table. "My mother knew the boat was sabotaged and that someone wanted my father killed. Why? Because this someone threatened her and my sister." He informed John. "That's not the only thing. She told me what the Undertaking is."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a plan to destroy the entire Glades."

John heard this and was shocked. Why would someone want to destroy the Glades? "Wait a minute, did she tell you who or why?"

"No, but I think it's safe to believe that this same _someone_ is attempting to level the entire neighborhood." Oliver replied. "They killed my father, sentenced me five years in hell, threatened my family and is now trying to kill innocents? I can't let that happen."

John agreed, but then something was off. "Why would Moira tell a vigilante about this when she knows her life is still on the line?"

"She didn't tell a vigilante, she told her son." Oliver replied and John stood up. "I had to, John."

"Do you realize how big of a risk that is? What happens if she rats you out?" John asked.

"My mother would never do that."

"You were the same person who thought they're mother wasn't involved in all of this mess and look what happened, Oliver?" John fired back. "You can't trust your mother, anymore after what she's done."

Oliver shot John a look, "She was coerced! She had no choice."

"She did. She could've went to the police." John replied to him and that's when his phone vibrated. He reached into his suit and pulled out his phone. "What is it, Thea?" He asked and Oliver seen his face shift. "Trust me, I already know. I'm with him right now." John said before hanging up shortly after. "Good, your mother told Thea. I'm assuming she still doesn't know that you involved your sister in this, right?"

"And she won't." Oliver responded.

Oliver sighed to himself, a bit stressed. He didn't expect for things to turn out like this when he returned back home. He grabbed the List from off of the table and opened it up.

"Who's our lucky guy?" John asked.

Oliver's finger pointed at a name. Ken Williams.

* * *

"How long have you been working with the Hood?"

Tommy and Laurel sat across from one another, having a meal at Big Belly Burger. Their relationship had been strained for awhile since Laure lied to him, sneaking around to work for the vigilante. Her being kidnapped was brought the both of them back to each other. Tommy took a piece of his burger and bit it.

"For awhile now." Laurel answered, with a sigh. "Like my father, I don't like his methods but.. he's a hero," She told him. "He's saved countless of lives and even saved mine, more than once and you know that."

He remembered the time that Laurel was attacked in her own apartment by people that Martin Somers had hired. Tommy was there and would've died as well if it wasn't for the Hood showing up.

"I'm not mad that you're working with the vigilante- well," Tommy paused. "I was at first. But I'm more mad that you kept this from me." He said to her, leaning in. "Why did you lie all those times?"

"Because I was afraid of how you'd react.." Laurel admitted. "But if you want me to stop working with the Hood, then I understand."

Silence fell between the two of them and Tommy began to think about it. "It's okay," He said to her. "I want you to keep working with him. You're right about him, anyway. He has saved lives and had been protecting the city. Just don't blow me off like that, again."

"Got it." Laurel replied.

* * *

Later that night, after taking down another name on the List, John returned back to his home. He walked up to the door of his apartment room and unlocked it, closing it on the way behind him. However, something was wrong.

The lights were on and he remembered turning it off before he left. John reached to his side, pulling his gun from out of his holster, and whipped it out. He moved into the living room to see a woman with long blonde hair, with a smile across her face.

"Who the hell are you.. and why are you in my apartment?" John questioned the Chinese woman.

"Who I am is none of your business." She answered him. "And why I'm here is because you're interfering with the business of an associate of mine. Well, not you specifically, but the person you work with is."

"I don't work with anyone." John responded, keeping his gun aimed at her.

"Yes you do," She said. "The vigilante. What are you exactly to him?"

John was curious, how did she know? "A stranger, because I don't know who he is or what you're talking about." He answered. "I'll give you two choices: Get the hell out of my apartment before I call the police, or I can put you down right now, then call the police."

A slight smirk, followed by a chuckle came out of her. She began to take a step forward.

"How about I give you choices of my own?" She questioned. "We can make this easy and you come with us, or we'll just take you by force."

"We?" John was confused, as there was only her in the room.

That's when he felt a sharp pinch in his neck. He dropped the gun in the process and turned around, seeing a man in a suit standing behind him. John reached for his neck and yanked out a dart. He looked back at the woman as his vision began to blur.

"Wha.. what did you.." John slurred.

"Don't worry, Mister Diggle. I've had specific orders not to kill you," She responded. "Not just yet."

John then hit the ground with a thud at China White's boots. She looked up at the guy in the suit, "Take him and tie him up." China ordered the Triad member. "Make sure you get rid of the gun, too. It won't be long until someone comes looking for him."

He nodded and tapped into the com link in his ear. Moments later, two more Triad members came and grabbed John's body, while the other disposed of the firearm. China reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number on there and waited for the other person to answer.

"It's me, we've got him. He's heading right to you." China informed them.

* * *

Oliver was still in the foundry, crossing a name off of the List. He flipped through the pages full of names and noticed something, that on the last page of the small pocketbook was some sort of logo. He's never seen it before but something about it looked familiar, the lines, they all intersect with one another.

He raised his head, hearing foot steps and seen Thea approaching him. "Shouldn't you be at home? It's late."

"I slipped out of the house after mom went to sleep." She answered and Oliver sighed. "She told me about what really happened at Queen's Consolidated. Ollie, that was dangerous, she was almost about to shoot you. Why'd you even go there in the first place?"

Oliver paused. He never told her about what him and John discovered.

"To find out that there's a plan to destroy the entire Glades." Oliver answered. "John told me that mom kept talking about something called the Undertaking. I knew she wouldn't tell me as the vigilante, so I did what I did."

"Destroying the Glades?" Thea questioned, shocked. "Who would want to do that? We should warn everyone."

"We can't," Oliver responded. "We don't have literal proof that someone is actually planning to wipe out the entire neighborhood. All we have is mom's words, which we can't use, because it'll spiral into something else. We have to wait and find out who is behind this plan."

Thea shook her head, running her hands through her face. She then looked at him. "She missed you. A lot. Seeing you, makes her wish that you'd come back."

"I can't come back to that life. It doesn't exist anymore." Oliver responded. "And there's nothing much left to come back to. I have bigger things to worry about, anyways." He told her, not looking at her once more. "You should go back home."

Oliver didn't feel good hiding the fact that their mother knew that the boat was sabotaged. Now wasn't the time.

"Did you tell her?" Oliver asked as Thea was going to leave. "That you and I work together- that you knew I was still alive?"

"No." Thea answered. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that the less she knows, the better." Oliver answered.

Thea finally had left the foundry, leaving Oliver alone to think. He got up from his table and sighed, heading towards the small bed that he set up. Oliver rested in it, with his eyes still open, staring at the ceiling. A bunch of thoughts were on Oliver's mind.

When he came back from the island, he never expected for things to unfold like this.

The list.. The Undertaking.. All of this was a lot to take on. His mother being involved had raised the theory that his father knew about this, as well. Maybe the List has something to do with it? Maybe the names in the List weren't just bad people in Starling, but also contained the names of the people who were involved or had knowledge of this grand plan.

Then.. it hit him.. Oliver had an idea.. but it is pretty risky.

* * *

When John had woke up, all he seen was darkness. That was until the black bag over his head was pulled off and he looked around at the beat up building he was in. His hands were zip cuffed to the chair and sweat ran down his face. His vision was still a bit blurry but was starting to clear up.

A figure stood in the distance that he recognized. It was the woman that was in his apartment. "He's awake." She said.

John glared at her before seeing another figure appear, this one, dressed in an all black attire. The Dark Archer. The bowman in black armor had approached Diggle, who figured out that the both of them are working together.

_"Hello.. John.. You and I have a lot to discuss."_


End file.
